AfterMath-Metamorphosis
by Spooladio
Summary: AU. This story has been edited for clarity and hopefully your enjoyment. A special thank you to beta "Boys3allC" for your time, mentorship, and collaboration. Penny's life will never be the same. Sheldon and Amy amend their relationship agreement to address their emotional and physical needs. Involves all TBBT main characters. My first fanfiction. Please post your review. THX.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Words will never hurt

AU. This story has been edited, revised and expanded for clarity and hopefully your enjoyment. The characters; Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Rajesh, Bernadette, Amy, Penny, Mrs. Cooper, Meemaw, Missy, George, Stuart and Zack are owned by the Big Bang Theory.

The story takes place soon after season 8 finale'. Leonard and Penny are in the car driving to Vegas.

* * *

"Leonard, I need time to think about what you told me," Penny says looking out the car window deep in thought. Her beautiful face marred by a frown.

Leonard asks, "We are still getting married right?" He reaches over to grab her shoulder. Penny gives him the evil eye then returns to looking out the window.

"Let's get a hotel room, talk and look for a chapel tomorrow." Penny says icily not looking over at him. As they drive down the Vegas strip. The lights from the neon signs light up her face she looks so beautiful it almost breaks Leonard's heart. That this girl loved him enough to even consider marrying him was nothing short of amazing. He hoped she would marry him after his revelation.

"I'm sorry Penny but I wanted to be completely upfront before we got married." Leonard tells her desperately. He was a good guy. A good guy who had made one mistake and he couldn't imagine embarking on this journey with her with that secret weighing on his mind.

They pull into a parking garage of the hotel. They walk into the lobby together while Leonard goes to book their room Penny sinks into a chair watching all the happy couples around her and feeling blue. This should be one of the happiest days of her life. She should be one of those happy couples. Instead she feels like her life is falling apart around her. She never thought that Leonard could do something like this too her.

"Are you ready?" Leonard asks and she snaps out of her reverie.

"Sure," she answers as they walk through the lobby to the elevators. Both are quiet the entire way to their beautiful suite. Penny walks around the room a bit before sitting on the edge of their king sized bed.

Sitting beside her, "Penny you have to know I never meant to hurt you."

"I understand Leonard, however this seems to be a pattern that continues with you. I mean with Priya you cheated with Alice."

"Penny that was different you know that." Leonard says flinching as Penny's head snaps up and her eyes fill with fire.

"No I don't think it is Leonard. I would be a fool to think the only thing that happened during the North Sea trip is that you only kissed a girl. What else happened Leonard and be honest?"

Leonard takes a deep breath before proceeding. "I was missing you and may have shown my shipmates your Serial Apeist video."

Penny's anger moved up a notch. She could tell by the way he was nervously cleaning his glasses that his admission was merely a distraction. There was more.

"What else Leonard?" Penny gulps not sure if she wants to hear the rest. The way Leonard was sweating, twitching and cleaning his glasses. It was bad very bad. "I'll ask one more time and if I don't hear the truth I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay...I may have slept with Mandy a couple of times." Leonard closes his eyes and braces himself for Penny's explosion of anger. For her to hit him, wail, and scream he deserves it all. Yet when he opens his eyes Penny, with tears running down her face calmly removes her engagement ring and puts it on the table.

Penny stares at Leonard and with a whispered voice choked from tears and pain says, "We are over for good Leonard." She walks out the door without looking back.

As the door closes behind her Leonard flops backward onto the bed. He feels numb like he is beyond feeling anymore. Penny had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Leonard would do anything to feel right now. He wanted to feel happy or sad anything besides this numbness. He does feel a vague arousal, vestiges of Penny's left over scent in the room. He sits up and walks to the table picking up Penny's abandoned wedding ring and throws it against the wall. Slumping back on the bed he pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Mandy.

Not wanting to drive home at night Penny goes down to the lobby and books a different room on a different floor. Once settled inside she pulls a mini a bottle of champagne out of the wet bar and quickly downs it.

"This alcohol isn't effective," she says giggling to herself as she pulls out another one and downs it. Followed by a mini bottle of vodka. When she finally starts feeling the pain subside she lays down on the couch in the room and looks up at the ceiling. Her head feels like it is swimming and the room is swirling. She is not sad anymore and takes that as an improvement. Penny eventually drifts off to sleep.

The following morning, Penny wakes up puffy eyed with a major headache. After downing a couple of aspirin and applying a cold cloth to her face Penny calls her sister Carol, no answer. She calls her parents, again no answer. Penny doesn't think anything of it. This time of morning they are probably all busy.

Laying on the bed contemplating her relationship with Leonard. She is reminded of her Grandma's saying, "If it bothers you before you get married it will bother you worse after you get married."

 _There was a lot about Leonard that bothered me. If I am honest, there was a lot about me that bothered me. Thinking about all the things he needed to work on. That she needed to work on._ Looking at the floor scattered with the mini bottles of liquor she knew what bothered her most. Again, her alcohol consumption had gotten out of control.

Penny sighs and turns on the TV to drown out her troubled thoughts. She sees a weather report that several tornadoes have devastated Omaha. The destruction is insurmountable the whole town is leveled. Suddenly all those missed calls hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh God! What if something happened to them." Penny says biting her lip with worry. Suddenly all those unanswered calls mean so much more. Penny decides to head back home to Pasadena. There is nothing she can do from her hotel room in Vegas.

* * *

Sheldon sits in his spot despondent over the bombshell that Amy dropped. _What does she mean by time?_ If he could just talk to her and explain maybe he could make things right. He hears knocking over at Penny's apartment. Nobody but himself knows that Penny and Leonard are in Vegas getting married. Sheldon hopes maybe it is Amy coming over to talk to Penny. He opens his door hoping gets up hoping he can convince her to stay and talk. However, he sees an unknown woman standing at Penny's door. The woman is dressed professional with a sleek brown bob.

"Hello may I help you?" He asks the woman and she turns around and smiles at him.

"Hello my name is Sharon Knight with the Red Cross. I'm looking for Penny. Do you know her?"

"She is out of town at the moment can I help you?" He asks shutting his door and stepping into the hallway.

She asks, "Are you a friend of Penny's?"

"I'm her friend and neighbor. Also she has been in a relationship with my best friend and roommate Leonard for almost six years. Allow me to introduce myself, Dr. Sheldon Cooper B.S, M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D."

"Very impressive Dr. Cooper." Sharon says extending her hand which he ignores and she drops it back down to her side." Do you expect Penny home soon?"

"I have no idea when she will be back. She is in Vegas getting married." She looks at him and grimaces. She hates this part of job delivering the bad news. The poor girl, on what should be the happiest day of her life will be devastated by the news she has come to share.

"Dr. Cooper would you be able to relay a message to her for me?"

"Of course." Sheldon tells her as she shifts her weight on her foot.

"May I come inside I am afraid what I have to say will take some explaining?" He agrees and ushers her inside the apartment. Ms. Knight sits in Leonard's chair and Sheldon settles into his spot across from her.

"I am sure you have heard by now about the destruction in Nebraska," she starts and Sheldon is confused. Since he last spoke with Amy he hadn't looked at his TV, computer, or phone too distraught to care about other events in the world.

"Actually I haven't. I have been very busy. What happened?"

"Three level five tornadoes touched down around Omaha. The tornadoes basically leveled several areas in and around the city. They are calling it one of the worst natural disasters of all time. Lots of people have lost their lives."

"Penny is from Omaha area." Sheldon says and he can tell by the shadow that crosses her face that the news is not good.

Sharon says sadly, "Which brings me to the point of my visit .The farm owned by Penny's family was hit dead on. The entire house and outlying structures were wiped out. I am sorry to say there were no survivors." Sheldon is shocked speechless for a moment.

"Oh dear... and she does not know yet... Oh this is horrible." He says putting his hands to his face. _Penny has lost her entire family and I have to be the one to tell her._

"Yes it is awful I feel for her and I wish I could have told her in person. My most sincere condolences are with her. You will be sure to relay the message to her of course."

"Yes of course." Sheldon says and Sharon rises to leave.

"I will not take up any more of your time Dr. Cooper. Here is my card, please have Penny contact me as soon as possible." Sharon tells him and he shakes his head yes as she walks out of the door.

Sheldon closes the door behind her and slumps against it. _What to do next?_ _Try and contact Leonard and Penny of course._ He dials both of their numbers with no response.

Sheldon calls Howard and Bernadette next to relay the news. They all agree that everyone should meet at his apartment. Penny is going to need all the support she can get. Sheldon asks them to call Amy while he calls Raj.

After an emotional conversation with Raj, Sheldon calls the only other person besides Amy and Meemaw who has ever been able to comfort him his mother.

* * *

As Mrs. Cooper answers, Sheldon's voice is trembling on the other end indicating he is upset.

"Sugar! What's wrong?" she demands.

"Have you heard about the tornadoes that touched down in Nebraska?"

"Yes, my prayer group has been praying nonstop for those poor souls. Now is Penny's family all right honey? I was thinking about her I know she told me once that was where she hailed from."

"No, a lady from the Red Cross was just here. It appears that Penny has lost her entire family in the devastation."

"Oh! Honey how is she holding up?"

"She doesn't know yet. Penny and Leonard are in Vegas right now and I can't get in touch with her. It is my job to tell her."

"Well I am sure you and Amy can break it to her gently."

"That is the other thing. Amy broke up with me last night." Sheldon tells her miserably his voice breaking again.

"Say no more honey! Call me when Penny receives the news and you'all figure out what you're doing. I'll be on my way. I will bring Missy and Meemaw too."

"Thank you mother."

* * *

The gang (Amy, Raj, Emily, Howard, Bernadette, and Stuart) all gather at Sheldon's apartment. They are reeling from the news about Penny's family and at a loss of how to help their friend.

Bernadette and Amy are crying and trying to comfort each other.

"It is just so horrible." Bernadette says wiping her eyes.

"I just can't believe it. Poor Penny I can not imagine going through something like this." Amy says sadly.

"You know I once read about a tornado that touched down on a farm. The only thing that was destroyed was the barn. All the tools and stuff inside the barn went flying everywhere. The next day when they went to go check on the old man that lived on the farm they found him sitting at his kitchen table a pitchfork through his chest. Nothing else was harmed." Emily says with a smirk on her face. As she was telling the story all could see the enraptured look on her face of the death and destruction.

Shocked, everyone wondered if she is joking or did she have a sick sense of humor.

"Emily that may not be the best story for right now." Raj says throwing her a look. "So where are Leonard and Penny?" he asks Sheldon.

"We need to locate them. I have tried calling both but neither are answering."

"Where do you think they could be? Maybe they already know?" Amy asks.

Sheldon, shakes his head, no. "They left for Vegas yesterday to get married." Everyone is shocked and talking at once.

Bernadette asks, "Why didn't they tell us?"

"I wanted to catch her bouquet!" Amy says thinking of all the wedding fun she was missing.

Sheldon angrily responds, "Oh yes because it is apparent by your breaking up with me that you are eager to be the next one married." Amy glares at him.

"We have to find them." Howard says whipping out his cell phone and dialing Leonard.

* * *

After Penny walked out Leonard cried for all of ten minutes. Not out of sadness but out of the loss of a dream. The dream of Penny as his wife and the mother of his kids is finally over. He had dreamed of his blonde girl next-door trophy wife for so long. When he found Penny she was perfect, exactly how he had always pictured his future wife. From the moment he met her he knew that he needed her on his arm to show the world what he was capable of. It didn't matter how she felt. It was about how Penny made him feel. It had been an added bonus that Penny was sweet and sexy. That she was funny and understood him that was all just icing on the cake.

Truthfully, Penny is better off without him. He cheated not only with Mandy, but many times before. Penny had been right it was a pattern with him because he was a sex addict. This is according to his therapist mom who has been treating him his entire life. Leonard was trying to figure out why, after finally finding the woman of his dreams, he could not stop being unfaithful. According to his therapist he is using sex to cope with an emotionally detached childhood. He felt the constant need to get as much love and affection as he could in his adult life, to make up for, what he thought, was lack of affection as a child.

The need to feel good and loved is why he called Mandy after Penny left and invited her to Vegas. Penny leaving had hurt. When he was hurt he used sex to fill the void. Also he was not going to let the room go to waste.

As he lay on the bed waiting for Mandy to join him, _Maybe I can pick-up a leggy showgirl for a threesome._ The thought makes him smile and he is instantly hard. _Mandy was adventurous and would be game for something like that. Penny would never agree to a threesome even though she had told him she had one before. Penny said she would never have one with him because she loved him and you don't do that with someone you love the jealousy would be too much._ Leonard didn't know about that. _I could handle the thought of Penny and Mandy going down on me at the same time. Of them kissing each other all over._ Just as he puts his hands inside his pants to relieve an almost painful erection there is a knock on the door. Leonard opens the door and Mandy smiles as she is greeted by his erection.

"I heard someone was lonely in here." She teases.

"Very lonely." he says pulling her into an embrace and kissing her.

"What about Penny?" she asks as he pulls away and walks her over to the bed.

"What about her?" Leonard says pushing her down onto the bed.

"I thought you told me we couldn't do this anymore. That you were engaged now and was trying to change." Leonard begins to undress her.

"It is over with us," as he covers her body with kisses. "Now can we please stop talking for what I have planned I will need my mouth." He looks up at her from between her legs and wiggles his eyebrows.

She smiles and agrees, "No more talking."

That night they make love over and over again. Leonard buried himself in Mandy to ease the pain of losing Penny. By the end of the night Penny is nothing but a treasured memory.

* * *

The next morning Leonard's phone starts ringing non-stop. There is no one he wants to talk to right now. Penny has surely told everyone of their broken engagement, what a dog he is and how he cheated. He doesn't need anyone else to make him feel worse about it than he already does. Mostly it is Sheldon calling and he doesn't need his brand of scolding right now.

Seeing a call from Howard he decides to pick it up. If anyone will understand what he has been going through it is Howard.

"Hey Howard, what's up? Sheldon has been calling me non-stop."

"Who is it? I am trying to sleep." Mandy says tossing the blanket back over her head.

"Move to a private area away from Penny," mistaking Mandy's voice for Penny. Leonard wonders why Penny hasn't told their friends about their broken engagement. Rather than get into it in front of Mandy he plays along. Leonard gets up and tosses on a robe and goes out onto the balcony.

"Howard that wasn't Penny," Leonard sighs covering his face with his hands bracing for the reaction.

"Then who was it?" Howard asks confused.

"Mandy Chow."

"Mandy Chow as in the scientist you hooked up with on the ship." Leonard sighs the gig is up.

"That would be her."

"Where is Penny?" Howard asks shocked putting his phone on speakerphone.

"Penny and I are over... She left me last night and I have moved on with Mandy."

At that instant, Penny arrives home and is standing outside of apartment 4A's open door listening to Leonard's confession on speakerphone.

Shrugging her shoulders _, Whatever,_ _Let Mandy have him._ _It says a lot that I am not upset_.

"Where is Penny?" asks Howard exasperated.

"I don't know, somewhere in Vegas I guess." Leonard says annoyed. He could care less where Penny is. "Knowing her she is passed out in some stranger's bed. Why do you want to know so bad anyway?" Everyone's attention is riveted completely disgusted with their friend.

"The Red Cross came by to notify Penny that her entire family has died during the spate of tornadoes that devastated Nebraska. Not that you would care."

"Shit!" Leonard curses feeling remorse for his harsh words. "Penny will be devastated."

Penny stands at the threshold of the door completely stunned. Her worst fears confirmed. It feels like the room is spinning around her. Like all the air is being sucked out like a giant vacuum. In front of her eyes she sees spots and then everything turns black as she faints.

Sheldon's Vulcan hearing hears a thump and notices Penny sprawled outside the door. Sheldon rushes to her and crouches down by her side feeling her wrist for a pulse. The rest of the gang gets up and stands over Penny.

"I didn't know she was here." Bernadette says worried.

Sheldon responds, "Her bags are beside her she must of arrived home as we were talking to Leonard."

"Oh God! What if she heard all of the conversation. Hearing that Leonard moved on and then hearing that her family is dead! What a way to find out." Amy says kneeling beside her best friend and touching her hand to her face. Feeling her clammy skin and looking around at her friends worried faces.

"Better get her off the floor." Sheldon says looking at his friends expectantly.

Amy tells him, "You are going to have to do it." "No one else is strong enough," looking at him desperately. Sheldon worries that he is not strong enough either but he wants to impress Amy. Kneels down beside Penny he puts his arms under her knees and shoulders and picks her up. He Cradles Penny in his arms and carries her to the couch. Amy is frantic and crying for her bestie, she grabs a wet cloth to help revive her.

"What's happening?" Leonard worried by the activity he hears over the phone. Howard forgot he had Leonard on the phone during all the commotion.

Enraged Howard replies, "Penny is home." Then hangs up on Leonard looking at his phone with disgust. Bernadette is upset and Howard tries to console her with a hug. "How much of the conversation do you think she heard?"

No one answered, knowing in their hearts she heard. Everyone is silent for a while taking in all that has happened.

Emily turns to Raj and states with glee. "This is so exciting death and destruction I love it." everyone turns and looks at her shocked.

They knew she was weird but this takes the cake, Bernadette goes off. "What kind of sick individual are you? Penny's engagement is apparently over and her entire family has been wiped out by an act of nature. I can't believe that you are almost orgasmic due to these tragedies." Emily showed no emotion to Bernadette's outburst.

"What can I say, it's my kink."

Sheldon was outraged if he wasn't a gentleman he would pitch Emily out the window like trash. "Raj, get her out of here now." Sheldon says angrily his voice hard his eyes like steel.

"My apologies." Raj grabs Emily's arm and escorts her out of the apartment. Raj realized in that moment how low he would sink for sex. He knew Emily was off mentally but stuck with her. He wasn't mad at Emily it was not her fault she was this way. It was his fault that he had exposed his friends to this sick and twisted woman.

"Penny is still unconscious however there are no signs of injury." Amy states professionally after checking over her friend.

"I think we should call Phallon," Bernadette recommends.

"Who is that?" Amy asks curiously

"Penny's friend Dr. Phallon Angel who is a psychologist."

"I did not know that Penny had a friend who was a psychologist." Sheldon says.

"Dr. Angel is the company's psychologist." Bernadette tells the gang, and then explains, "Penny has been a patient for a year. Penny wanted to treat her alcoholism and depression. She has been trying really hard to improve herself. If you have noticed she has been drinking a lot less lately. I am just worried all this trauma will derail her progress." The gang is shocked most of all Amy how could Penny keep something this big from her.

"Penny did not want anyone to know. I think she was a little embarrassed by it actually." Bernie looked at everyone with indignation and remorse. "We failed her as friends. Penny has always been there for us in times of need or emergencies. She would not hesitate to call us out if we were harming others or ourselves. However, we all saw that she was drinking heavily and depressed. Amy you deal with addiction and her supposed bestie but you did not lift a finger to help her." she spits out.

"I did not know!" Amy cried harder knowing it wasn't true.

"We are all self-centered and the worst of the lot is Leonard. We just laughed and ignored her problems. Oh Penny drinks too much! Haha it's so funny! Not so funny anymore is it!" Everyone was shamed especially Sheldon who claimed to be a Homo Novus. Bernie calls Dr. Angel and tells her to come over.

"Amy may I speak to you privately?" She shakes her head yes and follows Sheldon into his bedroom. "Amy I propose we pause our relationship issues until Penny's crisis is over. We can sit down afterwards and re-address our issues by revising our relationship agreement.

Amy who has been miserable without Sheldon states. "That would be acceptable." Everything going on with Penny has made her think that life is just too short. Her anger with Sheldon is irrelevant she knows that she loves him. The thought of losing him like Penny had just lost everything was intolerable. Amy would never lose him again.

"Excellent," both stare at each other unsure how to proceed. Amy wants to fling herself into his arms and hold him and never let go but she knows now is not the time.

"Come on Sheldon let's go back out there Penny needs us right now." Sheldon feels like his skin is tingling where she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go." he says softly not letting go of her hand as they both leave the room together determined to help Penny.

* * *

Raj returns without Emily upset to find Penny still unconscious on the couch.

"Maybe we should call a doctor." Raj says worried.

Sheldon responds, "While you were taking your psycho girlfriend home we called a doctor. A psychologist of some sort who has already been treating Penny for some time."

"Penny was already seeing a psychologist?" Raj asks confused and the gang bought him up to speed. Raj feels awful. He has also taken advantage of her while she was drunk. He never knew how deep her problems ran. He just thought that she liked to have fun. The group is pretty somber by the time the doctor arrives forty-five minutes later.

Dr. Phallon Angel is a pretty woman tall, nice figure, olive complexion, dark hair and light gray eyes. Sheldon handles the introductions and proceeds to tell her about the death of Penny's entire family and broken engagement. Phallon hurts for her friend but knows she must compartmentalize to help.

"Can someone phone Leonard so that I can find out exactly what happened?"  
Howard calls Leonard who is driving back to Pasadena with Mandy. Leonard is told of Penny's condition and asked to tell them what happened. Leonard pulls over to the side of the road and starts to cry. Leonard is blubbering while assuming full responsibility.

Leonard candidly tells his friends and Mandy exactly what happened. When he's finished his friends are disappointed and speechless. Mandy doesn't really care about Penny and she thinks Leonard is pathetic but until something better comes along she will stick by him.

Dr. Angel thanks Leonard for being honest and asks him to drive safely. "Penny has previously given me permission to discuss her treatment and progress freely with her friends as the need arises. Standard in treating patients with addictions sometimes the need to discuss health issues arises."

"I have a power of attorney for Penny." Sheldon says and everyone looks at him puzzled. "I have one for Leonard as well. Standard operating procedure in the roommate agreement."

"I would like to revive Penny now and one of you may stay."

"I will not fail Penny again," responds Sheldon. All could see the determination on his face. He elects to stay and quickly identifies and organizes tasks that the gang could work on seeing their dejected faces.

Everyone goes across the hall to Penny's apartment to wait for news. The gang is eager for something to do. They start notifying Penny's employer of her bereavement, contacting Ms. Knight, a lawyer, and so on.

* * *

Sheldon anxiously watches Dr. Angel use smelling salts to awaken Penny. Penny opens her eyes but it is evident that she is in shock due to grief. Sheldon holds her in his lap on his spot and sings Soft Kitty to her. While her body and face reflects intense pain she starts to silently cry and both the doctor and Sheldon allow her to release her grief.

Penny's tears finally slow and Sheldon hands her a bottle water to drink and rubs her back trying to sooth her.

Dr. Angel asks, "How much of the conversation did you hear earlier?"

"Oh God, Oh God it hurts so much. I heard from when Leonard said our engagement was over."

"Let it out your friends and I are here for you."

There is a knock at the door. Sheldon solemnly opens the door to Ms. Knight. Sheldon tells Penny, "Everyone is in your apartment and wishes to come over to show their support."

Penny is numb but she wants her friends around her and nods okay. Once everyone is settled Ms. Knight conscious of the emotions of the group tells Penny what she knows.

"Penny your family had an impromptu cookout for your brother who was released. Everyone was at the farm celebrating near the lake at the south side of the property about 15 minutes from the main house. The storms came upon your family quickly and they took shelter in a nearby shed. The shed was directly in the tornado's path. The rescue effort recovered all of your family members' bodies. They were identified by your family's pastor and neighbors. I am so sorry for your loss."

Penny could only look at Ms. Knight in horror devastated she screams until she passes out again. The gang are alternately crying and trying to console each other. Sheldon who shies away from emotions breaks down and is consoled by Amy. Who wraps her arms around him and wipes away the tears from his eyes.

Ms. Knight gives Dr. Angel the contact information for the Omaha Red Cross representative.

"Ms. Knight, are you sure all of Penny's family was on the property," asked Dr. Angel clearly upset.

"We confirmed that they recovered the bodies of 29 persons and everyone in that small town has been accounted for."

The gang all had tears running down their cheeks in sympathy for Penny's loss. Penny awakens but is in shock rocking and mumbling over and over.

"Why am I alive?"


	2. Chapter 2: Reflection

**Chapter 2: Reflection**

* * *

 **This story has been edited, revised and expanded for clarity and hopefully your enjoyment. The characters; Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Rajesh, Bernadette, Amy, Penny, Mrs. Cooper, Meemaw, Missy, George, Stuart and Zack are owned by the Big Bang Theory.**

 _Penny was in shock rocking and mumbling over and over, " why am I alive?"_

* * *

Sheldon is sitting in his spot in apartment 4A. It has been four weeks since Penny received the news of her families' death.

Sheldon somberly reflects on the events following that devastating news.

* * *

When Raj took Emily home during that dreadful day he ended their relationship. As he pulled his car in front of her apartment building Raj looked at Emily with disgust. "Penny is like a sister to me and I could not be with anyone who received enjoyment from her devastating pain."

Emily responds, "I am hurt Raj…and the pain feels so good."

Revolted Raj said, "You are sick, GET OUT." Raj drove off as soon as Emily shut his car door.

A few days later Raj took Cinnamon to Yvette the vet for boarding while he is in Nebraska. He breaks down crying when telling her about his reason for boarding Cinnamon. Yvette holds Raj while he is pouring out his pain for his friend.

"Thank you Yvette for listening."

Yvette hugged Raj and kissed his forehead. "Go help Penny. Put her needs before your own and call me when you return."

* * *

Before leaving for Nebraska Sheldon sat down with Leonard in their living room. Trying to remain unemotional Sheldon pierced Leonard with a look. Leonard knew his roommate was disappointed, so he put on his whipped puppy face for sympathy.

"Leonard I am terminating our roommate agreement. You have thirty days to move out. I have had enough of your cheating and selfish ways. I do not want Penny to be subjected to your presence. Do not try and persuade me otherwise, my decision is final."

Leonard was crushed. He could see that Sheldon's mind was made up and the look of disappointment was his undoing. As tears ran down his face he ran to his room before he disgraced himself.

Leonard moved in with Mandy within the next couple of days.

* * *

Sheldon's heart overflowed with love and pride when his family arrived in Nebraska and gathered Penny in their arms. Meemaw held Penny as she cried, "We are your family for life. You have a grandmother, mother, sister and two brothers who love you." Meemaw loved this young lady who helps her Moonpie and is so kind and charming.

Penny cried in gratitude along with her new relatives. Sheldon's family had always treated her like a daughter. To fly to Nebraska in her time of need meant so much to her.

* * *

Penny's therapist Dr. Phallon Angel was an amazing new friend to the entire group. She took a leave of absence to travel to Nebraska. She made time to privately talk to each of the gang regarding their grief and relationships. In addition, Phallon offered free counseling at the church to the tornado victims.

Most importantly she was there for Penny from the initial shock and grief followed by her urgency to hold a memorial service and oversee her families' burial. Phallon was able to redirect some of Penny's grief to helping the victims and establishing a family memorial.

* * *

Sheldon, organized the gang to complete tasks for Penny, when he saw them floundering in empathy to her pain.

Raj the most emotional cried continuously. He was put in charge of the memorial service.

Most surprising, Zack a friend of the gang and Stuart owner of the comic book store arrived to pay their respects and support Penny.

Penny's family church members, Zack, Stuart, Phallon, Bernadette, Amy, Mrs. Cooper, Mrs. Wolowitz, and Missy were in charge of selling, storing and giving away items of the nine households affected.

Meemaw's main duty was to be by Penny's side. Her secondary duty was to make sure everyone was fed and rested. Penny and Meemaw would make daily trips to her favorite childhood spot by a lake on her parent's farm where she would have a cry and discuss each family member. Meemaw suffered loss but the magnitude of Penny's loss was unimaginable to her. She prayed daily that God would give her the strength and guidance to help Penny through this crisis.

Sheldon and Howard handled Penny's family legal, monetary and burial affairs.

With help from Howard's lawyer cousin, a legal representative was found in Omaha to expedite wills, insurance policies, and act as an executor to the various estates.

Penny decided to turn over three hundred acres of her families six hundred acre property to the City. As a condition the City would turn the acreage into a park in honor of her family and the victims. A statue would be erected inscribed with the names of those who died.

Penny decided to keep her mom and dad's home property. Her other families' homes were to be managed by the church with preference to the homeless tornado victims. Penny set up leases for the remaining acreage to be farmed and/or harvested for timber.

Penny was left with assets that if managed properly, she would never have to work another day in her life.

Leonard helped by watching over the gang's homes and affairs in Pasadena.

* * *

Penny's loss transformed Howard into a grown up. He was a huge help to Penny marshaling resources and expediting red tape. Bernie had never been more proud of her Howie.

However, the clown hadn't totally disappeared when he tried to skinny dip at the lake on Penny's property at the same time a news crew was out filming a follow-up story. Sheldon smiled remembering the live coverage of Howard's, deer caught in the headlights expression, when realizing he was not alone. What was hilarious was his skinny white ass running down the road to flustered to hide behind a bush.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupts Sheldon from his reflections. Seeing Amy through the door viewer he anxiously opens the door to invite her in. She greets Sheldon as he motions her to have a seat on the couch. Without any preliminaries Amy states the purpose of her visit.

"Sheldon I wish to discuss our relationship and the relationship agreement."

With a stern expression Amy asks, "Sheldon, are you willing to invest your attention and emotions into our relationship?"

Turning towards her, "What are your parameters, Amy?"

She reaches inside her purse to pull out her iPad. "I will send them to your iPad. The revised parameters are non-negotiable."

Sheldon reaches for his iPad on the side table and opens her parameters to read them out loud.

"1. During Amy /Sheldon time, focus should be solely on the activity involving both Amy and Sheldon.

2\. Sheldon shall drive and/or learn how to ride a Segway within a month and must purchase a car and/or Segway.

3\. Sheldon shall dedicate two days out of a month to romance and it must represent a tangible progression of their relationship.

4\. Amy will attend Comic-Con a minimum of once every 4 years.

5\. Amy will be Sheldon's new roommate effective immediately.

6\. Due to Amy's varied schedule Sheldon will be responsible for his own meals."

Amy's brief absence from his daily routine was unbearable. By Amy's stern expression and rigid posture Sheldon realizes that there is no wiggle room to negotiate. He will have to concede the battle if he wants her in his life. Sheldon sighs and agrees to Amy's terms.

Amy inwardly is jumping for joy. She can't wait to thank Penny for helping her develop the parameters. Sheldon quickly types a new agreement. Resigned to his fate he gives Amy a copy of the new Roommate Relationship Agreement with agreed upon conditions for her review and signature.

Amy kisses Sheldon and leads him into Leonard's room to help her take measurements.

Sheldon smiles at Amy when she is not looking and under his breath he mumbles, "Mwah, ha, haa."


	3. Chapter 3: HealingLennyShamy

**Chapter 3: Healing…Lenny…Shamy**

* * *

 **This story has been edited, revised and expanded for clarity and hopefully your enjoyment without a Beta. The characters; Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Rajesh, Bernadette, Amy, Penny, Mrs. Cooper, Meemaw, Missy, George, Stuart and Zack are owned by the Big Bang Theory.**

* * *

Penny has been working through her grief for the past six weeks. It has gotten better thanks to Phallon's bi-weekly dinner-talks and her supportive friends and new family.

Meemaw calls or emails everyday at 8:00 am to listen and share stories of how she managed her grief losing her husband and son.

Penny is contemplating this morning's conversation with Meemaw, "It's okay to grieve dear, but your dad would not want you sitting around morose. He would tell you to get up and live life to the fullest for him and the rest of your family. It is time for you to deal with life, be open to a new love, and do things that make you happy like pranking Sheldon."

This puts a smile on Penny's face because she has a prank in mind. She leaves to go next door and join Sheldon and Amy for breakfast.

* * *

Sheldon, Amy and Penny are sitting on the couch in 4A's living room eating breakfast. Sheldon is eating cereal, Amy oatmeal and Penny fruit yogurt. Penny takes a moment to appreciate Sheldon and Amy's progress in their relationship.

"I want to thank you both for continuously looking out for me. I miss my family everyday but the burden eases knowing I can talk to you guys or just come over and get a hug. Sheldon you are my best friend and Amy you are the best bestie a girl could ever have. I would have been totally lost without your love and support. You are my family. I love you both and only you can know what that means to me."

All are sniffling, hugging, and wiping tears from their eyes.

To hopefully lighten the mood Penny asks, "Which brings up my next topic of conversation. Sheldon can you set up a lunch between Leonard and me for tomorrow. We need to come to terms with what happened and move forward."

Concerned Amy asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sheldon knows Leonard can be unpredictable and quickly formulates a plan to have Penny's back. "Penny, I will arrange a lunch meeting with Leonard."

They finish breakfast and discuss location and time of lunch meeting. As Penny leaves to return to her apartment she asks, "Amy can you come over to my place? I need help disposing some shoes."

"Sure bestie." Amy follows Penny to her apartment.

As they enter Penny holds a finger to her lips and signals Amy to go to the bedroom. She turns and says in a whisper.

"I want to play a prank on Sheldon. Does he still have his BM at 7:30 every morning."

Amy smiles and nods yes.

"Great!"

They fall back on the bed and Penny leans over and girlishly giggles in Amy's ear, giving her details of the prank. Amy feels nothing but love and happiness because her bestie is taking another step toward healing from such a loss.

* * *

The next morning finds Penny up at 7:15 drinking coffee and awaiting the outcome of her prank before Meemaw's call. At 7:30 she opens the door to 4A to hear Sheldon scream. He then yells Penny's name.

Both girls fall down on the couch laughing hysterically. Later Penny is talking to Meemaw.

"We placed bubble wrap around the rim of the toilet bowl."

Meemaw is cracking up imagining Sheldon's face. Meanwhile Sheldon is so happy to see Penny's smile and laughter he is almost willing to not prank her in return, almost, mwah, ha, haa.

* * *

Penny met Leonard for lunch the next day at the Olive Garden. They decided to sit at a booth towards the rear of the restaurant for privacy. The restaurant was extremely busy for lunchtime.

Determined to avoid manipulation Penny ignores his kicked puppy look. He tries to look remorseful because their friends are either ignoring him or being distant.

"Leonard, allow me to speak without interrupting. Phallon, my therapist-friend, and I are discussing all aspects of my life. One topic is when did I start drinking so much. We traced it back to our first sexual encounter. In your words sex was 'fine' like in fine dining and fine wine. I stated that our encounter was 'okay' like in okay dokay. We then proceeded to get drunk so that we could loosen up and try again."

Their waitress interrupts Penny's discussion to place water on the table and take their order.

Penny continues, "From that point, I have been drinking like a fish to force myself to have an adequate sexual experience and cope with an uncomfortable relationship. But Leonard it was never right between us. We wanted to be there for each other so badly that I drank and you manipulated and whined. We had a great friendship and we thought it could be extended into a relationship and that wasn't the case."

She takes a moment to compose and wipe the tears from her face.

"The death of my family has forced me to face how superficial I was when it came to us. I never gave you one hundred percent of me and deep down you agree. That's why you was always neurotic, jealous, and sought other women."

"I want you to know I was hurt that you had sex with another woman when we had just committed to one another. However, I really was relieved to end the engagement and I truly believe you were also. I love you Leonard you are one of my best friends and I want the best for you."

"I want to be able to hang out with you and the gang without any awkwardness, I want to meet and checkout Mandy. I apologize and take responsibility for my portion of our failed relationship. Leonard can we go back to being each other's friend?"

Leonard crying nods his head yes and jumps up to give Penny a long hug. He sits back down and looks at Penny and falls in love with his friend all over again.

"I am sorry for my actions and agree that I tried to force a romantic relationship when deep down I knew it wasn't right."

Leonard gazes into Penny's eyes so that she would know he was sincere. "I was dying inside not being able to be with you in Nebraska. I thought my presence was best served in Pasadena. I need to grow up and repair my friendships with the gang so that I can move forward with Mandy."

"I really like her and can't wait to formally introduce her to everyone. Penny know matter the circumstances or my relationships, you will always be able to count on me as your friend."

Penny smiles and exuberantly hugs him. The waitress returns with their food. Relieved of the pressures of a romantic relationship, they proceed to have the best lunch ever as friends.

Leonard pays for lunch laughingly saying next time its Penny's turn. As they exit the building Penny stops and feels her shoulders.

"Oops, I forgot my sweater."

She kisses Leonard on the cheek before heading back inside. "I will talk to you later, bye."

Instead of grabbing the sweater she detours to the opposite side of the restaurant where she catches by surprise Sheldon and Amy sitting in a booth.

They both look guiltily at Penny and start to explain why they are there. Penny holds up her hand to stop the excuses.

"Thanks for loving and protecting me guys."

She kisses Sheldon and Amy on their cheek and leaves. Sheldon and Amy smile at each other with light hearts knowing that Penny is doing well.

* * *

As they finish their meal Amy sighs, "I have always been jealous of your relationship with Penny. At times I may have subconsciously pushed Penny towards Leonard. I ignored her alcohol consumption because it kept her away from you."

Sheldon listens quietly with a raised eyebrow as Amy continues to talk.

"I told you once that I was engaged to Faisal and you are aware that I never broke it off and that's mainly because of my insecurity of the relationship between you and Penny. Sheldon you need to know that I did end my engagement to Faisal when we became roommates."

Sheldon sits back in his seat quietly staring at Amy. Amy becomes uncomfortable.

"Amy, I was raised to be honest and a gentleman. Our relationship never progressed because you were engaged to another man. I thought I gave you every opportunity to end it but you never did. I told you I loved you and participated in make out sessions against my better judgment to show you I was committed. You continuously disparaged me Amy when I have put more 'tangible' assets into our relationship than you ever had."

"I don't think you are being totally honest regarding Penny. You manipulated your 'bestie' with mind games and were totally aware of her growing dependence on alcohol. I sat back and watched because it amused me to do so."

Amy winced hearing the truth from Sheldon. She is scared. Where is this conversation going? Sheldon looks so serious and continues talking.

"I am ashamed to admit, I tried to train Penny with chocolates. I also undermined her self-confidence by always insulting her intelligence. I realized long ago that I love Penny like an annoying little sister. I intend for you and I to talk to Phallon for advice on telling Penny about our PAST behavior."

Sheldon gives Amy a piercing stare, "Let me make a couple of things clear, Amy, first I will no longer tolerate you manipulating or harming Penny in any way. I have appointed myself her 'guardian big brother'."

Amy nods in agreement afraid to talk.

"Secondly, I love you Amy Farrah Fowler."

Amy wipes the tears in her eyes while staring at Sheldon speechless. Sheldon moves to stand beside Amy and gets down on bended knee. Taking Amy's hand and presents her with Meemaw's antique engagement ring.

 _The ring is a gorgeous 1930's old European diamond center stone accented by two channel set baguette cut diamonds on either side crafted of solid platinum._

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She is in shock and mute. She knows she needs to answer him quickly before but she could only manage an affirmative nod Sheldon places the ring upon her finger. He looks at her strangely because she seems dazed. _Maybe social convention requires me to kiss her._ He leans forward to kiss her feeling humbled and happy.

He reaches into his message bag to pull out the engagement-marriage agreement for her signature. Upon seeing the heading of the paperwork he pulls from his bag Amy becomes animated, "Sheldon are you freaking kidding me."


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers

**Chapter 4: Brothers**

* * *

 **This story has been edited, revised and expanded for clarity and hopefully your enjoyment. Completed without a Beta. The characters; Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Rajesh, Bernadette, Amy, Penny, Mrs. Cooper, Meemaw, Missy, George, Stuart and Zack are owned by the Big Bang Theory.**

* * *

Phallon was contemplating her next group session while sitting in her Victorian-era home office located on Carroll Avenue in the historic district of Los Angeles. She loves being a psychologist and these guys fascinate her to no end.

It amuses her that none of the guys have attempted to hit on her. _I wonder if Penny made them aware that I am a lesbian._ The downside of being in love with her partner Taylor, an intelligence agent, is the restrictive communications and the lengthy separations. However, the last three years have been worth all the heartache.

Phallon refocuses when she hears a knock from her receptionist. "Come in."

"Phallon your next appointment is waiting in the group therapy room."

* * *

The group therapy room is roughly nine hundred square feet with great natural lighting. It's decor consists of wood accents to include floor and ceilings. The room has comfortable zero gravity massage chairs, a huge video wall, built-in storage cabinets, a butler's pantry and a state of the art sound system.

Entering the room Phallon greets the occupants. "Hello Leonard, Raj, Sheldon and Howard, always good to see you guys." She smirks as Penny's friends scramble around looking for the controls for their respective chairs.

Frustrated Sheldon asks, "Where are the controls for the chairs?"

"The chairs are pre-programmed to activate after you sit for a duration of fifteen minutes giving me your undivided attention." Phallon smiles slyly watching the guys scramble to sit in the chairs and setting their phone or watch timers for fifteen minutes _._ The chairs are arranged in a semi-circle facing Phallon.

"You each asked for an appointment to discuss Penny and I thought having a group session would work best for everyone. I also have a group session with Amy, Bernadette, and by videoconference Meemaw, Mrs. Cooper and Missy scheduled for tomorrow."

"Lets hear what's on your minds with no interruptions from the rest of the group and then we will discuss how we can move forward. While in Nebraska I had the opportunity to get to know everyone except Leonard. Leonard, why don't you start us off."

* * *

Leonard squirms in his seat. He is having trouble facing the guys.

"I want to apologize to all of you. At the beginning of our friendship I thought of Raj and Howard as my minions because they looked upon me as a leader and did everything I asked without question. Sheldon I considered an inconvenience not a friend at all. As the years went by I became envious of Sheldon. I resented his brilliance and his sterling reputation within the science community. I hated that he could barely function as an adult without my help."

"Because of Penny's influence my perceptions started changing and I grew to love you all. You are closer to me than my family. While everyone was in Nebraska I had the opportunity to think and I am so ashamed of my actions especially towards Sheldon and the Arctic incident."

Phallon observes Sheldon's stone-faced reaction. The room temperature seems to have dropped fifty degrees after Leonard's statement.

Leonard explains to Phallon in detail what occurred during the Arctic incident. He then discusses what led up to Penny and his broken engagement.

Leonard was a mess complete with tears, runny nose, and asthma inhaler. The guys disgusted with Leonard gave him a few minutes to pull himself together.

"I am most ashamed that my selfish nature caused me to hurt, manipulate, and ignore Penny's cries for help. Penny and I have talked and we are back to being friends. I intend to be a better friend in the future so Howard and Raj I will not put up with your snide Penny remarks. Sheldon you and Penny have always had a special relationship but know that I will be there for her always as a friend."

Phallon hands Leonard another box of tissues and asks Raj to speak. The chairs activate and everyone looks at their devices to check timing.

* * *

Raj is stoic apologizing for his past behavior but more focused on the present and future.

"I was aware of Leonard's indiscretions but immaturely looked the other way as if it was some big joke. I stood by numerous times and watched Penny get cheated on, manipulated, sexually harassed and bullied like it was a reality TV show for my entertainment. I can't look at Leonard without being angry with myself for what I allowed in the past. However, in the future I intend to look out for Penny as a brother should. I will not tolerate any sexual or creepy remarks from Howard or Amy."

Raj turned to Sheldon. "Dude I apologize for my part of the Arctic fiasco. It's bad karma continuously weighs upon me. I delivered notarized statements explaining what happened in the Arctic this morning to Seibert and Gablehauser." As Leonard and Howard gasped, he addressed both men.

"My conscious will not let me continue to ignore the damage we did to Sheldon. Sheldon was man enough to assume full responsibility for the incident, which damaged his career and reputation. We hid behind him like kids for protection saying sorry, as if that made everything better. I am prepared to suffer the consequences for my actions. I will not protect you two from your wrongdoing any longer."

* * *

Howard for a rare moment was extremely serious, as he looked into Raj's eyes and saw his determination to do what's right.

"I agree with Raj regarding Sheldon and will add to his statement with my own. There is no excuse for how I treated Sheldon and I sincerely apologize. I was not being a friend and I hope you can forgive me because I want your friendship."

"I was devastated by Penny's loss. It really forced me to look at my life and actions. Penny has always been selfless when it came to us especially Sheldon. I treated her like a sexual object and for that I'm sorry. She gave me Bernie. I have finally grown up. Even though by nature I am a funny and kinky guy, I pledge to always look after Penny like a brother."

* * *

Sheldon appeared to deflate. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts. "I was devastated by what you three did to me in the Arctic. You almost destroyed my life's work and my reputation in the science community by your so called childish prank. I assumed full responsibility to protect my friends. I thought that's what friends do. What hurts me most, you three watched the destruction of my life's work and no one cared enough to help me. You were satisfied to see me lose everything. You did not care about me as I cared about you."

Sheldon had tears streaming down his face as he addressed his friends. Leonard and Raj could not look at Sheldon and were inconsolable. Howard was stoic with his silent tears. After a couple of minutes everyone had themselves under control and Sheldon continued.

"Penny taught me the meaning of true friendship. She stood by me during that time. She told me that you three are emotional toddlers and didn't realize the consequences of your actions. Penny said that we hide behind each other and say we're sorry and that makes our booboo's go away. When we get together we revert to six graders at recess and not holding each other accountable. She told me that I was culpable because I was dictatorial and anal. She asked me what did I truly expect taking a group of immature unsupervised sixth graders on a road trip."

I am happy that we all have reached a level of maturity and can put the past behind us with a clear conscious. I accept your apologies and hope you accept mine as well.

Amy and Penny, show me everyday what it means to be a true friend. They give me their unconditional acceptance and are willing to stick by me through the good and bad. I regret that I have not been the greatest friend to Penny." Sheldon repeated what he shared with Amy regarding his behavior towards Penny.

Sheldon caught the gaze of everyone in the room and with utmost conviction he stated, "Penny is not like a sister to me, she is my sister. She is family."

* * *

It took everything in Phallon to stay objective and not breakdown during Sheldon's discourse. The remorseful group of guys all admitted to being selfish and ignoring the needs of Penny and each other. They pledged to be better friends by being honest regarding the events of the past and to support each other in the future.

Phallon was glad that Leonard asked for help with his many issues.

She suggested Leonard continue counseling with her or she could recommend a reputable psychologist.

After hearing the guys' confessions and understanding their hearts, Phallon proposed a solution to move forward in their relationship with Penny. Phallon had the complete attention of the group.

"I suggest scheduling a HALO night with Penny and apologize for your past behavior without specifics. Tell Penny how much you need and love her. A person who experiences the loss she has will always grieve. Hearing your affirmations will help tremendously towards healing her broken heart."

Howard declared nerdishly, "The Knights of Queen Penelope will pledge our fealty on yon HALO night."

Phallon thought to herself, _Oh shit, Penny has herself four knightly big brothers this is going to get interesting._

Phallon's receptionist appears at the door, "Max is here to take you to lunch."

"Okay. give me five minutes."

The guys did not want to leave the comfortable massage chairs. They were really enjoying the butt massage. Phallon caught a couple of random comments.

 _This would be a great game room._

 _I could motorize this massage chair. It would be awesome rolling into the pantry for a beer without getting up._

* * *

Phallon walked with the guys to the reception area and introduced them to her brother Max, a pediatrician.

Max having heard about the guys from Phallon smiled and shook their hands. He was a handsome guy around their age, built but not overly muscular, black hair, and gray eyes like his sister. He was a nose bleed height of six feet four inches.

As the guys stepped outside they looked at each other and smiled. They could tell by their facial expressions they all had the same epiphany. They agreed to meet in Sheldon's office to strategize.

* * *

Leonard, Howard, and Raj are seated around a whiteboard in Sheldon's office. His brother George is on speakerphone.

Sheldon begins the conversation with glee, "Gentlemen, our mission if we choose to accept, will be to find Penny a mate."

All yell excitedly, YES!

George asks, "Before we start should the women be included?"

"Let's include the girls after we find a candidate that meets our requirements."

All agree.

Leonard asks, "What shall we name this mission?"

 **Items in parenthesis are the guy's general comments**

Howard: "Operation bone picking" _(get it, Howard wiggles his eyebrows...to crude)_

Raj: "Operation if the shoe fits" _(to long)_

George: "Operation seek and destroy" _(seek mate and destroy his life ha, haa)_

Leonard: "Operation Homo Novus" _(if overheard the girls will think of Sheldon)_

Raj gushes, "I think we have a winner…Operation Homo Novus."

George states, "Sheldon it has been awhile Homo Novus means new man, right?"

"That's correct."

Sheldon takes charge as team leader.

"Okay we have our mission's name, let's develop requirements for Penny's Homo Novus."

* * *

As the guys settle in to collaborate and brainstorm Sheldon uses the whiteboard as a visual reference for their requirements. Forty-five minutes later they are finished.

 **Items in parenthesis are the guy's notes** _._

1\. Provider _(excellent credit rating, meals, and COFFEE)_

2\. Communicator _(able to understand us, verbally communicate and listen to our advice)_

3\. Protector _(able to defend himself and his man-parts against Penny)_

4\. Repairman _(Penny's car)_

5\. Family-oriented _(loves kids and must spend time with us)_

6\. Faithful _(self explanatory)_

7\. Adaptable _(Penny's mind is all over the place)_

8\. Trustworthy _(able to pass our background investigation)_

9\. Compromise / Humility _(Can admit he is wrong at all times)_

10\. Confident _(able to handle himself in the bedroom)_

11\. Sense of humor _(can laugh at bazingas)_

12\. Level-headed _(down to earth can handle her cornhusker ways)_

13\. Responsible/dependable _(will accept consequences of Penny's actions)_

14\. Likes Penny's hobbies _(shoe shopping, gaming, sports, mani-pedis,…)_

15\. Supportive _(can lie about her singing skills to not hurt her feelings)_

16\. Loves her flaws _(singing, snoring, man hands and feet…)_

17\. Loves her _(makes Penny happy)_

Sheldon establishes tasks and assigns responsibility. The guys select their individual code names.

Leonard: (code name – Lancelot) With Raj and George's help will enter Penny's profile onto three dating sites using an alias to obtain candidates.

George: (code name – Uranius) To contact candidates and initiate random dialogue with each to make sure candidate has no hidden agenda.

Howard: (code Name - Wolowizard) Conduct background checks on candidates to include surveillance of work and home.

Raj:(code name – Marmaducus) Act as an undercover operative and find out from Penny and/or the girls if she has an interest in anyone. Arrange the initial contact and first date location.

Sheldon: (code name – Sheldor) Oversee mission, obtain and review health records of candidate, convince Penny to go on date, monitor birth control and PMS.

Candidate/ potential mate: (code name – Peter) _Howard's idea._

Penny: (code name – Queen P or Queen Penelope)

Phallon's brother Max would go to the top of the candidates list. The guys felt great that the air had been cleared and that they had a sense of purpose and responsibility.

They knew that going forward they would always have each others backs and felt a new sense of brotherhood.

Sheldon decided, "Our motto shall be Penelope's family forever." Standing they placed a hand over their hearts and yelled "PENELOPE'S FAMILY FOREVER."

They then proceeded in making the "pff" sound laughing at the camaraderie.

* * *

Phallon and Max are sitting outside at their favorite lunch spot Honey Butter café.

Max asks Phallon, "How is Penny?"

"Max you are wearing your heart on your sleeve."

"I know I know, since Penny came into my office selling pharmaceuticals I've had it bad."

"Well you could date her I know you've been hurt and you are apprehensive about stepping back into the dating field."

Max sighs, "It's always the same sis, when the ladies discover I have money the relationship goes downhill fast. They are either intimidated or man trapping goldiggers and let's not mention the plastic chicks that's another category."

Phallon laughs, "Max I can tell you that Penny is genuine and kind. I really like her _and I know she is a healthy heterosexual_. To get to Penny you must go through her self-appointed big brothers. The four men you met earlier at my office. They are geniuses and have all sorts of gadgets and computer technology at their disposal. You will not be able to hide your assets from them."

Phallon is pleasantly surprised at Max's attentiveness regarding her friend. Conversation continued to flow as they ate and enjoyed the delicious smells of fresh baked desserts.

"There are some tough mothers, a sister, another brother and two "bestie" female friends between you and Penny. Don't try to initiate a relationship with Penny if you are not prepared to be honest and serious because it will not be easy."

Exasperated, "I hear you but how can I make that determination when we haven't been introduced or on a date. When she comes to my office she speaks to my office manager not me."

"That's where I come in big brother, Penny and I eat dinner every Monday and Friday. Friday's we try different restaurants and I will simply tell her I invited you along because you received complimentary meal vouchers for the Last Resort restaurant."

Max apprehensively states, "I am not comfortable starting off with a lie."

"You are not lying if I give you the free meals."

They both smile and finish lunch discussing family and work.


	5. Chapter 5: Sisters and Wedding Plans

**Chapter 5: Sisters and wedding plans**

* * *

 **This story has been edited, revised and expanded for clarity and hopefully your enjoyment. Story posted without a Beta review. The characters; Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Rajesh, Bernadette, Amy, Penny, Mrs. Cooper, Meemaw, Missy, George, Stuart and Zack are owned by the Big Bang Theory.**

* * *

 _The day after the establishment of Operation Homo Novus, Sheldon and Amy are in Apartment 4A preparing for work._

Sheldon is walking into the living room from the hall where he sees Amy preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Amy, will Penny be joining us for breakfast?"

"No she has some early morning errands."

Sheldon walks over to the stove where Amy is preparing oatmeal and gives her a sweet early morning kiss.

"Have you had a chance to review the engagement-marriage agreement Amy?"

"Yes she smiles, I am in agreement except for one stipulation. Penny must be present at our secret wedding."

"Counter-proposal Penny may be present. However, she is kept in the dark up to the time of the ceremony. In addition, we must formally announce our wedding to the others."

Smiling, "I agree with your counter-proposal."

Sheldon sits at his desk to revise and print the engagement-marriage agreement. They both sign and seal the agreement with a kiss literally. Sheldon has created a forensic lip-gloss that when applied to the lips and placed on paper transfers a permanent DNA signature.

They both move to the couch to plan their secret wedding.

"While waiting for my appointment to begin yesterday at Phallon's, I toured her historical Victorian-era two-story office. The first floor rooms are used for offices, reception area, therapy rooms, break/copy room, storage and recordkeeping with a beautiful conservatory overlooking Echo Park."

"Phallon keeps a bedroom prepared for herself on the upper level in case she works late and it is decorated tastefully. There are a couple of guest bedrooms for family and friends with magazine worthy remodeled bathrooms, a kitchenette and living/den area. I was very impressed."

"I propose we get married and honeymoon at Phallon's next weekend."

Amy notices how alpha-male and mature Sheldon has become lately. Her body responds by becoming hot and moist.

"Amy, if you arrive early for your scheduled appointment with Phallon ask for a tour. We can schedule an appointment with Phallon and discuss renting her house for Friday, Saturday and Sunday of next weekend. A weekend visit with your mother would be our excuse for being absent. Our second wedding can be held anytime of your choosing with all the family, friends, and trimmings that you prefer."

Amy is giddy with happiness.

"Sheldon, I need to select my Maid of Honor. Who will be your best man?"

"I haven't selected a best man."

Sheldon scrunches his forehead before stating, "I am confused I thought Penny would be your Maid of Honor?"

"I want Penny to perform the ceremony."

Sheldon's smile widens and he agrees.

* * *

Later just before the girls' appointment with Phallon, Amy calls Sheldon from the conservatory bouncing with excitement.

"Sheldon you are right its perfect. Phallon has a cancellation today at four can you make it? Yes, AWESOME."

The ladies, excluding Penny, are seated in Phallon's group therapy room.

"Hello Amy, Bernadette, can you hear me okay Meemaw, Mrs. Cooper and Missy," asked Phallon.

Sitting on the couch in Mary Cooper's living room facing the computer they state, "Yes we can hear and see you fine."

"I wanted to make you all aware that I met with the guys yesterday. They talked over their problems and anxieties and have settled their differences. All are very committed to looking after Penny like big brothers."

"Penny has given me permission to discuss her progress with everyone. Thanks to all your love and attention she is progressing very well. However, in my experience she will have a crisis. Something will trigger a complete meltdown and her grief will be impossible to contain. It happens around a significant date, holiday or some personal event, so please be diligent."

"Bernadette why don't you start. What would you like to discuss?"

Everyone looked at Bernadette encouragingly.

* * *

"First, I love this comfy massage chair."

"Okay, Penny has been doing great at work she is our number one sales associate. I know she has had some insecurities in the past involving her lack of degree. However, every time I look at her all I can think about is my failure as a friend. I failed to intervene and listen when she was drowning in alcohol and attempting to talk regarding her relationship with Leonard."

"I ignored her because I was overwhelmed with the petty issues of my life. When I add to that her loss of family I'm overwhelmed by sadness. I can't imagine such a loss and I cry all the time. Crying uncontrollably Bernadette jumps up and rushes to the bathroom."

Seeing the ladies somber reflective faces Phallon suggests they give Bernadette a minute. Bernadette returns a few minutes later and is apologetic.

Meemaw stares at Bernadette knowingly, "Have you been this emotional since Penny's loss?"

"Its only been the last couple of weeks that's its been so bad."

Meemaw smiles and asks, "Could you be pregnant."

Bernadette looks stunned but states, "Maybe, I will grab a pregnancy test on my way home."

The ladies are happy and ask her to text them with results either way.

"Amy your turn," says Phallon.

* * *

Amy squirms she does not want to cast a bad light in front of her future in-laws. However, this is for Penny so she is wary but honest.

"Sheldon and I see Penny almost everyday. Penny seems more focused. Like Bernadette, I am upset that I failed my bestie."

"I announced to all that she was my bestie after only meeting her during my first date with Sheldon. During the date I basically ignored her and because of her kind nature she never objected to me calling her bestie."

"My job is to study addictions and I was selfish by doing nothing to address Penny's growing dependency on alcohol. I didn't want to jeopardize my new experiences. I was jealous of Sheldon and Penny's relationship and knew a drunk Penny would completely repulse Sheldon. I made snide comments to undermine her self-confidence and intelligence."

"I know without a doubt if the guys, Bernie or myself were experiencing the same problems Penny wouldn't hesitate to get us help or organize an intervention. She would be relentless. We all failed her as friends."

Bernadette hands a crying Amy some tissue for her eyes.

* * *

The Texas ladies discussed how they have increased communications with Penny. In Meemaw's case everyday. They realize she's a little more subdued. However, Penny is in their hearts and they love her. She is a part of their family a granddaughter, daughter and sister.

Phallon stated, "Penny only holds herself responsible for her alcohol dependency. She wishes to move forward and not wallow in her past decisions. She only wants to look back so she will not make the same mistakes. She knows that she wasn't a great friend to you are the guys."

Meemaw stated, "My Penny needs a new love."

All the ladies smiled and agreed.

Phallon cautioned, "Do not throw guys at Penny. Sleuth out candidates then introduce Penny to the best of the lot."

The ladies are ecstatic and rejuvenated given the opportunity to do a little matchmaking.

Amy grabs her iPad we should list our requirements. In less than 15 minutes they had a list of requirements:

 **Items in parenthesis are the girls' comments.**

1\. Provider _(Steady job, financially stable)_

2\. Communicator _(not afraid to talk and a good listener)_

3\. Protector

4\. Family-oriented _(loves kids and get along with the guys, no mommy issues)_

5\. Faithful _(can hold a conversation with Bernadette while looking at her face)_

6\. Trustworthy _(get the guys to investigate)_

7\. Compromise / Humility _(Can admit he is wrong at all times)_

8\. Confident _(alpha male, can take care of business in the bedroom)_

9\. Sense of humor

10\. Down to earth

11\. Responsible/dependable

12\. Likes Penny's hobbies _(shoe shopping, gaming, sports, mani-pedis,…)_

13\. Supportive _(massages are good, shoulder to cry on)_

14\. Meets physical requirements _(over 5 feet 11 inches with a nice package)_

15\. Loves her flaws

16\. Loves her

Phallon decided to make the women aware of her brother.

"Can I have your attention, when you consider your candidates I wish for you to include my brother Max. He has never been introduced to Penny. He has become infatuated with her since seeing her talking with his office manager. He is a pediatrician."

"Max meets most of your requirements." Making a silly yuck face. "I can't verify his package or how accepting he is of her flaws and it's to soon for love."

The ladies are excited, they agree to keep the guys out of the loop. They continue to discuss and strategize their new purpose until their time is up.

* * *

 **4:00 pm in Phallon's office**

Sheldon and Amy are seated in Phallon's private office, which is across the hall from the group therapy room. The interior was tastefully furnished with comfortable chairs, relaxing colors, excellent natural lighting, and views.

Sheldon's thought processes and behavior consistently intrigues Phallon. She looks at the two and asks, "How may I help you?"

"First Amy and I want your assurance that our discussion will be held in strictest confidence."

Phallon agrees and Sheldon pulls out a non-disclosure agreement for her signature.

Bemused Phallon reads and signs the agreement.

Once satisfied Sheldon proceeds to tell Phallon about their secret wedding plans and how they wish to rent her entire home office for next weekend.

Phallon is astonished she does some quick thinking and agrees. Thinking this is so cool and how this is the perfect wedding ceremony for Sheldon and Amy.

"As you both are Penny's family and my new friends, please accept the use of my home office as a wedding gift. I will arrange to have my appointments scheduled for next Friday relocated to Max's office down the street. You may pick up the key and alarm code Thursday evening to give yourselves time to prepare for the nuptials Friday evening."

Amy and Sheldon are all smiles.

Phallon hesitantly asked, "I know it's no secret that both of you are virgins but is there any questions you wish to ask me regarding the wedding night, contraceptives…?"

They both give her a deer caught in the headlights look and state they couldn't think of any questions they needed answering.

Phallon smiled and decided to give them some advice.

"I will tell you both, based on client and family experience."

"1. Communicate. Don't assume that your spouse knows your needs or thoughts."

"2. Do not be apprehensive and over think. You should feel at ease to step outside your comfort zone. This is your life mate your closest friend there should be nothing you can't explore and share together."

"3. Turn cell phones off during your first night together."

"4. Give your spouse 100% of your attention."

"5. Do not eat a heavy dinner. Scratch that let me provide the food for Friday and do you have any dietary restrictions. The kitchen will be fully stocked so help yourselves to any items over the weekend."

Sheldon and Amy are grateful to Phallon for her advice it was indeed helpful. Amy made an off hand comment.

"Now all we need is a best man and maid of honor."

Phallon was aware from their earlier conversation that Penny was to perform the wedding. She had a great idea if the couple was open to it.

"This is opportune, my brother was given complimentary meals at the Last Resort and plans to take Penny and I next Friday. We would be honored to stand up for you as best man and maid of honor and after the ceremony the three of us could continue on to dinner."

Amy was happily thinking, _BESTIE LOVE…AWESOME!_

Sheldon was happily thinking, _Operation Homo Novus…SCORE!_


	6. Chapter 6: Broomhilda

**Chapter 6: Broomhilda  
**

* * *

The Monday before the secret wedding day, the guys met at Sheldon's office during lunch to discuss Operation Homo Novus. George is participating by videoconference.

While eating, Leonard is showing the guys the top three candidates from the dating sites and Phallon's brother Max. Howard has completed a preliminary investigation on the four candidates. "Two of our candidates failed the preliminary investigation due to lying and mental instability. The mental case per his psychological records and profile worships anything with lady in its name or title, ladybugs, ladyfingers, most disturbing ladylike and ladykiller. The guys' freeze staring at Howard with mouths open utterly speechless."

"Our two remaining candidates are Bryson and Max. Bryson age 36 is a divorced producer, who is outgoing and financially stable. Bryson volunteers at local charities and is an avid runner. Max is 34, a pediatrician and financially stable. He volunteers at schools and clinics. He is also a runner. He lives very modestly for all that Max and Phallon are billionaires."

The guys are stunned.

Howard elaborates, "Their money comes from various family businesses; oil, defense, technology and wineries."

A discussion ensues amongst the group. It is decided that Max and Phallon will be treated without prejudice.

Raj stated, "I will set up the first date with Bryson for Thursday and forward details to Sheldon. That will give him two days to persuade Penny."

Sheldon announces, "Let's hold off contacting Max until after Penny's date with Bryson."

* * *

Later that evening at Penny's apartment

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

Penny answers the door smiling when she sees Sheldon and invites him inside. She motions to him to sit on her couch.

"What's up, Moonpie?"

"Well Penelope Broomhilda…"

Penny jumps up and shrieks, "How did you find out my birth name I officially had my name changed.

Sheldon raises his eyebrows, "Tit for tat, I remember a certain toilet bowl prank. Mwah ha haaa."

Penny frowns thinking she needs to nip the Broomhilda issue quickly.

"What can I do to stop you from uttering that hideous name?"

Sheldon smirks, "I am glad you asked. I am concerned that you have not been going out. So I have set you up on a date for Thursday at 7:00 pm with a gentleman named Bryson Cooperman. I submitted your name into a dating website and he was the best match. I personally checked him out. The details of the date has been forwarded to your iCal, it awaits your acceptance."

Penny is touched that he went through the trouble to find her a date. However, its not like he hasn't done it before.

"Just so we are clear, if I go on this date you will never voice, write, sign, or use any communication of any kind referencing the name Broomhilda."

"Yes."

Penny gives him the stare, "I want it in writing."

* * *

Penny is at Phallon's house for their regular Monday dinner. She is sitting at the kitchen island conversing and watching Phallon cook.

"It's telling that I haven't needed a drink since my broken engagement. Oh I forgot to tell you, I finally met Leonard's girlfriend Mandy. She explained that Leonard came clean with her. He never mentioned me on the boat. She admitted she was suspicious because when she accepted the position at Cal-Tech months ago he was always jumpy and nervous."

"She apologized to me for any hurt she unwittingly caused. I told her all was forgiven and I look forward to developing a new friendship. Although, there is something off about her."

"I still feel warm and fuzzy inside when I recall HALO night when Leonard, Raj, Howard and Sheldon told me how much they love and need me. It will always be a treasured moment I will never forget."

Phallon hit her with a spoon and teased, "You realize Penny, they think of you as a sister."

Penny smiled nodding yes.

"Hopefully they will not be anymore annoying as brothers as they were friends."

"Speaking of annoying brothers, my brother received complimentary vouchers for the Last Resort."

Penny jumps out of her seat.

"You're kidding reservations are next to improbable to get."

"I know, the three of us can meet at my office around 5:00 pm, Friday and head over to the restaurant together. Is that okay?"

Penny said sure totally oblivious that she was being set-up.

"Great I will tell Max."

Penny thinks to herself, _I have seen Max in passing. He was consoling a young boy after he received a shot. They were so adorable._ _I would love being an aunt once more unfortunately Bernadette was not pregnant._ She sniffs remembering her niece and nephew that was killed.

Phallon could tell Penny was remembering her family and her heart broke for her friend. To snap her out of it she bought up a subject that Penny has been putting on the back burner.

"So when will you tell your friends and family that in two weeks you will receive your MBA and that your Penny Blossom business has four employees and is doing great."

"Soon I am awaiting some legal documents from Priya, Raj's lawyer sister."

* * *

 **Date night with Bryson**

Raj had arranged for Bryson and Penny to meet for dinner and later dancing at a ballroom/salsa club. He forwarded the info to Sheldon for approval and to enter into Penny's iCal.

As Bryson and Penny sat down in their booth to eat, conversation flowed a little to easily for Bryson. He constantly talked about his ex-wife a gorgeous red head and how lonely he was.

Penny exasperated finally gave up trying to steer the conversation to neutral topics and asked him, "Why did you get divorced if you still love her?"

Bryson sadly realized that, "I was stubborn and took her for granted."

Thinking this date is a bust and Bryson is totally oblivious she decided to take action.

"Can I use your cell phone to check my voicemail for an important call?"

He handed her his cell and decided to use the restroom while she made her call. Penny searched his contacts and found Bryson's wife. She called and immediately took control of the conversation.

"Nicole you don't know me my name is Penny. I am on a first date with your ex Bryson and throughout the date he has been talking about you and how lonely he is. If you feel anything for Bryson hop in your car and come to the Ayr restaurant on Primivera Court."

"You will, great I will keep him here."

Twenty minutes later Penny's ears are numb from listening to Bryson talk about his ex.

Bryson's ex Nicole walks into the restaurant and sees her husband sitting with a gorgeous blond. She walks over tentatively, she loves and misses Bryson and wants to try and work through their issues.

Penny jumps up when she sees a beautiful redhead approach.

"Nicole she says please have a seat."

Bryson is confused. Penny sits beside Nicole so she can't escape. Penny explains her deception to Bryson.

"Bryson I called Nicole from your phone because it's obvious that you still love her, and Nicole obviously loves you because she is at the restaurant."

Penny continues telling the couple that life is to precious to be separated by trivial issues that could be solved by talking and listening to each other. She told them her entire family twenty-nine souls were killed months ago due to an act of nature.

With tears flowing down her face she told them to get there shit together and gave them Phallon's contact information for counseling and asked for weekly reports on their progress.

"Bryson take Nicole dancing per our original plans."

Before she left the couple hugged and thanked her.

* * *

Penny ran into Sheldon on the 4th floor landing outside their apartments. Sheldon knew Penny was home early from her date and asked, "What happened?"

She told him Bryson was a really nice guy however he is still in love with his ex-wife.

"Would you like a warm beverage, Penny."

Penny said sure as they entered 4A. She sat on the couch and gave Sheldon a blow by blow of her date with Bryson while he was at the stove preparing tea.

Penny was interrupted by a text alert it was from Bryson with an image of him and Nicole salsa dancing and laughing with the message, "Thank you."

She showed the text to Sheldon. After finishing her tea she decided to call it a night.

Sheldon hugged her.

"I am so proud of you little sister."

 **Group text:** OPERATION HOMO NOVUS. Max is up. Let's meet Monday during lunch. Bryson was a dud. Will give details Monday. Taking off tomorrow to spend the weekend with Amy's mom.


	7. Chapter 7: Shamy's Wedding Day

**Chapter 7: Shamy's Wedding Day**

* * *

 **8:00 am - Friday at Phallon's Home Office**

Amy awakens giddy today she will become Mrs. Sheldon Cooper. She and Phallon spent the night at the house decorating and preparing for the event she barely slept due to her excitement.

Amy stared at her wedding dress purchased a year and a half ago. She found it browsing around wedding boutiques and had it sized and fitted anticipating the day of her wedding.

Phallon stated her last appointment for the day was at 2:00 pm and she would be over to help with any last minute details.

* * *

 **11:30 am – Sheldon has lunch with Max**

Sheldon and Max ordered take out and are upstairs in his home office eating. Max's home office is similar to Phallon's Victorian-era historical home.

"Thank you Max for standing up for me today."

Max smiled cordially so that hopefully the subject will turn to Penny.

"It is my pleasure to be included on such an important occasion. Feel free to relax upstairs until its time to head to Phallon's."

"Do you have the rings, marriage license, and tuxedo?"

"I have it all except I am wearing a suit in lieu of a tuxedo."

Max frowned, "I talked to Phallon earlier and she said Amy has a beautiful formal white wedding dress. You will need a tux my friend."

Sheldon panics.

Max immediately tries to calm him down. "I have it covered let me call my tailor friend. Give me your size and he will fix you up with a new tux."

Sheldon relaxes and states, "I will pay for tuxedo."

"I will not hear of it. It's my duty as best man."

Sheldon thanks him.

Sheldon decides to take this opportunity for Operation Homo Novus to get to know Max.

"Do you know Penny?"

"We have never been introduced. I am looking forward to getting to know her better tonight at dinner."

Max is grinning inside because the conversation took a positive turn towards Penny.

Sheldon tells him that his little sister is very special and proceeds to talk about Penny including her date with Bryson. Max's face turned to stone when he heard about the date but was enthralled by the time Sheldon ended his story.

Sheldon thought, "Even though I am clueless with respect to facial nuances he could tell that Max was interested in Penny."

"I am aware that you and Phallon are billionaires. I won't hold that against you."

Max chuckled.

Sheldon was curious and asked about the siblings' background.

Max proudly talked about his family. "There are four siblings Hunter the oldest, Solange is next, myself then Phallon. Hunter and Solange are both married and work in the family business. Hunter has a son 4 and daughter 2; Solange has a 6-month-old daughter."

"We had a pretty normal childhood growing up in Des Moines, Iowa. We are of Native American descent and our parents who also work in the family business continue to live in Iowa. We were raised to believe in family, a strong work ethic, and being good humanitarians."

Sheldon discussed his Texas roots, his family to include his sister Penny, his education, IQ and his goal to receive the Nobel Prize. By the end of lunch they knew they would be friends.

* * *

 **5:15 pm Penny arrives**

Grinning, Phallon opens the door and escorts Penny upstairs to the living area. Penny sees Amy seated smiling widely. Amy screams "bestie" and jumps up to hug a bewildered Penny.

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on?"

Amy excitedly tells Penny to sit and explains their secret wedding plans and Penny's role.

Phallon captures the moment on camera when Penny comprehends Sheldon and Amy's plans and delightedly screams. Which could be heard several blocks away.

* * *

 **6:00 pm Sheldon and Max arrive**

Penny runs and hugs Sheldon glowing with happiness.

"Moonpie I am so happy for you and Amy and you look dashing in your tux."

"Thank you Penny," Sheldon said smiling.

Phallon is taking pictures with her camera and has a digital recorder set up on a tripod in the conservatory.

Penny looks at the gentleman standing next to Sheldon.

"You must be Max. It is so nice to finally meet you. Thank you for standing up for Sheldon."

Penny gives Max a huge heartfelt hug. Her natural charm and magnificent smell instantly puts him at ease.

Max was smitten, "My pleasure."

Phallon and Sheldon were observing the interactions between the two and were hopeful.

* * *

 **6:15 pm In** **the conservatory awaiting the Bride**

Penny had memorized the vows in anticipation of her marriage to Leonard. At the appointed time she told everyone to stand in place to await Amy.

* * *

 **6:20 pm the ceremony begins**

The candlelit conservatory is beautiful. Penny selects Klingon drums from her playlist as low background music for the ceremony. Sheldon is pleasantly surprised. ( **Italics represent Penny speaking as the Mistress of Ceremony** )

 _"_ _With fire and steel did God forge the Klingon heart. So fiercely did it beat, so loud was the sound that God cried out: 'On this day we have brought forth the strongest heart in all the heavens. None can stand before it without trembling at its strength.'"_

 _"_ _But then the Klingon heart weakened, its steady rhythm faltered, and God said: 'Why do you weaken so? We have made you the strongest in all of creation.'"_

 _"_ _And the heart said..."_

Sheldon responds, "I am alone."

 _"_ _And God knew that they had erred. So they went back to their forge und brought forth another heart."_

Amy enters wearing a white taffeta and tulle sweetheart strapless neckline A-line wedding dress with cap sleeves, lace appliquéd bust, rouched bodice, corset back, chapel train complete with bridal veil and tiara.

Penny directs Amy to face Sheldon _._

Max steps forward, and the couple each take a betleH from him.

 _"_ _But the second heart beat stronger than the first, and the first was jealous of its power."_

Sheldon swings his betleH at the bride, but she parries and gets her blade up to his neck.

 _"_ _Fortunately, the second heart was tempered by wisdom."_

Amy responds, "If we join together no forces can stop us."

Amy takes her blade away from her groom's neck, and hands it to Phallon similarly Sheldon hands his blade to Max. Sheldon and Amy are instructed to hold hands and the two pull each other close, with their faces almost touching.

 _"_ _And when the two hearts began to beat together, they filled the heavens with joy."_

 _"_ _The Klingon hearts thanked the God who created them and was allowed a glimpse of heaven. To this very day, no one can oppose the beating of two Klingon hearts."_

 _"_ _Sheldon son of George and Mary Cooper does your heart beat only for this woman?"_

Sheldon replies, "Yes."

 _"_ _And will you swear to join with her and stand with her against all who would oppose you?"_

Sheldon replies, "Yes."

 **Sheldon repeats after Penny:**

I, Sheldon, take you Amy to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God.

Max gives Sheldon the ring to place on Amy's finger.

Penny turns towards Amy asking the same questions:

 _Amy daughter of Mrs. Fowler does your heartbeat only for this man?_

Amy replies, "Yes."

 _"_ _And do you swear to join with him and stand with him against all who would oppose you?"_

Amy replies, "Yes."

 **Amy repeats after Penny:**

I, Amy, take you Sheldon, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God.

Phallon gives Amy the ring to place on Sheldon's finger.

 _"_ _Then let all present here today know that this man and this woman are married._ _Sheldon you may kiss your bride."_

Sheldon lifts the veil and gently places his hands on each side of Amy's face and kisses her.

 _"_ _Lady and Gentleman I present to you the Doctors Sheldon and Amy Cooper."_

Amy and Sheldon break apart smiling Penny has tears running down her face, Max and Phallon congratulate the happy couple with hugs and kisses.

Sheldon approaches Penny and gives her a five Mississippi hug because he knows she reworked the vows to incorporate the Klingon ceremony. How she managed to obtain the betleH within a small window of time, and most importantly for his mom included God was amazing.

* * *

It was simply a beautiful ceremony.

Max opened a couple of bottles of champagne and toasted the newlyweds. By 7:00 pm only Sheldon and Amy remained.


	8. Chapter 8: My Shamy Amour

**Chapter 8: My Shamy Amour**

* * *

Max, Phallon and Penny arrive at the Last Resort restaurant.

The Last Resort restaurant is a wonderful culinary establishment featuring New American Cuisine using quality drug-free meats and the freshest organic/sustainable produce from local and regional farmers.

While waiting for their table Penny admires the mediterranean décor and Max. _Wow, what a hunk of testosterone._ She has to almost physically restrain herself from jumping on him and riding that Bronco. _Geez,_ Penny thinks. _It has been to long since I had sex. Okay if I think about Howard in sexy underwear I should be able to control myself._

Max is thinking, _Man she is so beautiful I just want to eat her up. I am getting seriously excited standing next to her. I hope they seat us soon or I will be embarrassed. I will think about Gramps and Grammy doing the nasty. Yep that's working._

Phallon, is thinking, _Wow, I need to stand back before I get hit by pheromone radiation. I need to call Taylor tonight for some phone sex or my battery-operated Barbie and I will be getting together for another night of fun. I will think about penises. Yes, that's working._

The hostess escorts them to a table with a gorgeous view of the ocean. Their waiter is a friendly guy with a dramatic flair. No doubt another actor in the making. With orders placed Penny strikes up a conversation.

Smiling seductively Penny looks at Max. "Max and Phallon care to join me in a game of questions so that we can get to know each other better? The rules are everyone takes turns asking questions."

The brother and sister nod yes.

Penny looking into Max's beautiful gray eyes: "What is your biggest goal in life right now?"

 _Wow, I hope she is prepared for my answer because it's near and dear to my heart._ "I want a loving wife and happy family."

"Wow, that is lovely. I have no doubt that you will succeed."

Penny mumbles, _Howard's man drawers,_ in an effort to suppress her libido.

Max gages her expression and response. He likes what he sees. "What's your favorite way to spend a Saturday?"

"Early morning run, watching college football, and dancing, I love ballroom and salsa."

"Want to go dancing tomorrow night?"

Laughing and smiling Penny responds, "Smooth, I think I would love to go dancing with you tomorrow."

Their food arrives and lively discussion ensues regarding the wedding, when Taylor is expected home and the tasty meal. Unfortunately, Phallon brings up a taboo topic and the discussion becomes heated between Max and Penny.

Penny jumps up from the table and says, "Are you kidding me I am eating with a damn Hawkeye."

Max jumps up and says, "Shit you are a Cornhusker."

"We were ripped off during the last game. Which referee did you Cornhuskers pay off?"

"We came to Iowa and beat you fair and square 37 to 34 at home stop whining and take your ass whipping like a man."

Max was flushed, Penny was heated, Phallon was starving, and the adversaries captivated everyone in the restaurant.

Max a little calmer sat and said, "That's why we are going to shuck you and throw you in the compost bin this year."

Penny sat down seething. "You are delusional if you think you have a chance in hell of defeating us this year."

"I've never seen a Cornhusker dance. Tomorrow should be interesting."

"I can out dance a Hawkeye any day, bring it on."

Phallon had no idea that both Max and Penny were so competitive.

Penny and Max traded barbs for the remainder of the meal. Phallon was all but forgotten, however she couldn't recall a more entertaining meal. Yep Max and Penny had something if they didn't strangle each other first.

Phallon didn't care one way or the other about football but her brother is a hardcore Iowa Hawkeye fan. _It appears that Penny is a hardcore Nebraska Cornhuskers fan. She couldn't wait to tell the ladies._

* * *

Penny came home still seething over Max and his Cornhusker comments, however she was seriously stimulated by their adversarial confrontation.

It definitely distracted her from thinking about Sheldon and Amy. She hoped their wedding night was all that they desire. She talked to Sheldon and Amy about expectations and the mechanics of sex. _I hope I didn't screw them up._

* * *

Sheldon closes the door behind Penny, Max and Phallon and sets the alarm. As he turns and gazes at his beautiful wife he asks, "Are you hungry?"

Amy's appetite has fled. Now that she has achieved her goal of becoming Sheldon's wife she only has one thing on her mind…consummation. Her panties are wet with anticipation.

Sheldon isn't hungry either and surprisingly he is not nervous. He trusts Penny completely and she was quite thorough in advising him what to expect and do.

"Amy you are a beautiful bride and thank you for allowing Penny to incorporate the Klingon ceremony. I thought out wedding was simply elegant and flawless. Since neither of us is hungry why don't we go upstairs and change into something more comfortable."

"Yes, Phallon and Penny have prepared a honeymoon suite and I was told not to enter until we became husband and wife."

Sheldon grabs her hand and escorts her upstairs to the honeymoon suite. As they enter they are speechless. The room was decorated in white, black and red. There was soft battery operated candlelight placed strategically throughout the room, balloons were hovering over an easel with a 16 x 20 picture of Sheldon and Amy in their wedding attire.

Sheldon admired the portrait of his wife. _Phallon must have a large format printer in her work area_.

A note was left on the bed next to some lingerie. Sheldon picked it up and read.

"Thank you for allowing me the honor of marrying you. I can't truly express how happy you've made me. You both will always own a piece of my heart. Enjoy your honeymoon. P.S. Sheldon your little sister will not blab, Penny!"

Amy holds up a beautiful negligee along with silk nightwear pants for Sheldon. Amy goes into the bathroom to change after getting Sheldon's help unzipping the back of her dress.

Sheldon takes the silk pants and goes across the hall to the other guest bathroom to change. He knows what is expected and he is determined to give Amy a sexual experience she will never forget.

Amy is so eager to be deflowered she has to pull out Gerard from her overnight bag to get the monkey off her back and calm down. After thirty minutes of prepping, she exits the bathroom to see Sheldon reclined on the bed.

Amy could see the appreciation in Sheldon's eyes as he gazes at her in the negligee.

"Wow, you look stunning. I never realized before the amount of time how you use to brush your teeth. I'm intrigued, you must tell me about your dental hygiene regimen."

"Come here wife." He pats the bed handing her a glass of champagne. He kisses her softly.

"I love you."

Mellowed Amy whispers, "I love you to."

He sets the empty glasses on the nightstand and proceeds to kiss her lips then her neck moving the negligee straps to the side to suckle at her breasts.

Amy moans, "Oh my."

Sheldon pauses to slip off his pants and puts on a condom. He goes back to suckling Amy's breast. He starts kissing her body while moving down between her legs. He kisses her intimately and stimulates her clitoris with his tongue. Amy is bucking her hips because it feels so good she has never felt anything so pleasurable. Her body feels like one large nerve and she screams her orgasm.

Sheldon kisses his way back up her body stopping to suckle Amy's breasts. He smiles as he realizes he's a breast man. He then places his self at Amy's entrance and enters paradise.

He hears Amy whimper. Penny said it will sting her for a bit but not to stop it will ruin the experience. He tries to proceed slowly and carefully but the feeling is better than anything he has experienced. Amy is relaxed and moaning.

Sheldon's body is telling him to speed up to ease the building pressure. He can't help but moan. "Oh God!"

He screams, "Oh God," as he feels the pressure has reached critical mass. "Amy it feels so good."

He experiences an intense explosion and ejaculation. His body is shaking all over and he is holding onto Amy for dear life. Sheldon's mind has never been so calm. He moves to Amy's side, per Penny's instructions, he cuddles her in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I have never been better. I had an oral and was close to a vaginal orgasm."

Panting trying to catch her breath, she eventually calms and kisses her husband.

"I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you practicing and experimenting the physical act of love."

They both went to the bathroom naked to freshen up. The Coopers suddenly had an appetite. The girls left a tray of snacks; chips, avocado dip, chocolate covered strawberries, bananas and pomegranate juice chilling on the side.

"Sheldon, may I explore and touch your body? I have never seen a live male form."

Sheldon likewise asked if he could explore and touch her body for the same reasons. The explorations led to another round of lovemaking in which Amy had a vaginal orgasm. Sheldon and Amy made love throughout the night. They both woke up around 10:00 am cuddling and talking.

Sheldon relaxed and euphoric asked, "Amy, do you want to do anything special?"

"No, I just want to spend an intimate weekend with my husband before the world intrudes."

Sheldon kissed her and agreed.

The newlyweds left their honeymoon paradise Sunday evening. As they locked up both thought the formal wedding would never stimulate nor surpass their secret intimate wedding.


	9. Chapter 9: Nasal Spray

**Chapter 9: Nasal Spray**

* * *

 **Saturday: Max and Penny's date night at the ballroom.**

Max and Penny take to the dance floor.

"Okay Hawkeye show me what you got."

"You do the same Cornhusker."

After Phallon gave her a heads up about Max and Penny's date, Bernadette snuck into the ballroom to check out their chemistry. Together Max and Penny took over the dance floor they were hot, seductive …the music, the passion.

Bernadette needed to be hosed off. She was so hot from watching the pair. She facetimed Missy to get her opinion since Amy was at her mom's for the weekend. They were watching when an argument broke out on the dance floor between the two. It sounded like they were arguing over football teams. They were so heated and loud the manager came over and asked them to leave.

* * *

 **Sunday: Rose Bowl Loop Track**

Penny mentioned during dinner Friday that she runs the Rose Bowl Loop Track every Sunday. Max was waiting at the track. He antagonizes her by saying she couldn't run a mile. They ran for 2.5 miles before they got into another argument because Max was counting folks with Iowa jerseys against Nebraska jerseys. Iowa was in the lead 8 to 6. Penny kicked him in the shin and ran off.

* * *

Later Sunday evening Penny, Phallon and Max received a call from Sheldon thanking them for making their secret wedding so special. He invited them to dinner at their apartment Tuesday night. He remarked, "We are keeping our marriage hush-hush until next Monday. We want to enjoy our privacy a little while longer."

* * *

 **Monday: Sheldon's Office**

Operation Homo Novus – Sheldor gave the guys a briefing on what happened with their candidate Bryson. He told the guys that Max (Peter) seemed like a viable candidate.

"Queen P had dinner with Phallon and Peter last Friday. According to Queen P. he is hot but and insufferable ass. I translate that to mean the verdict is still out. We need to step up our operation."

The guys asked Lancelot about his therapy. "I haven't started therapy. I spoke to my mom and her schedule is booked until the end of next month."

Sheldor responded, "Lancelot are you actually seeking therapy from the person who is responsible for the majority of your issues?

Howard placed his hand on Lancelot's shoulder to get his attention. Buddy, take our advice this once make an appointment with Phallon. Based on your track record, you know therapy with your mom is a terrible idea. Sheldor, Marmaducas and I are here for you. If you like we will take you to your appointments.

"I know you are right about my mom. I am so conditioned to call her when I need therapy. I'll contact Phallon after our meeting to schedule an appointment. Thanks guys."

A serious strategy and planning meeting followed with the knights finalizing their assignments to step up their efforts to secure Penny a mate. Sheldon recapped their assignments:

"Lancelot _-_ I want you to start therapy with Phallon. Work the inside and see if she will drop any useful information about her brother."

"Wolowizard – Surveillance, I want to know what he does when he is not working to create opportunities for a Queen P and Peter to get together."

"Marmaducus – Assist Wolowizard and scope out opportunities to arrange a rendezvous between Peter and Queen P."

"Uranius – Initiate random contact to get a feel for Peter's nature."

"I, Sheldor have completed my investigation and Peter has no health issues. Queen P's scheduled PMS is a week away. I will warn everyone accordingly."

Lancelot suggested, "Let's plan a couples' event for this Saturday. Marmaducus if you can come alone we can ask Phallon to bring Peter."

With girlish glee Marmaducas exclaimed, "That is a great idea I've been eager to try dark dining. The diners are blindfolded and without sight your other senses are heightened, smells, textures and sounds become more intense. Sheldor before you object the blindfold is optional. Let's schedule it for Saturday at 6:00 pm."

* * *

 **Tuesday: Dinner with the Newlyweds**

Phallon and Max arrive at Sheldon's apartment building.

Phallon curiously asks, "Max what do you think of Penny now that you know her better?"

 _Penny stimulates my mind and body. My heart flip-flops in my chest whenever she is near and my penis wants to follow her around._

"Dancing was fun to a point, Sis. I find myself wanting to be around her all the time, I was thinking we could have a serious relationship until I found out she was a Cornhusker. Hawkeyes and Cornhuskers don't add up."

Phallon looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Are you serious?"

* * *

Sheldon is conversing with Penny in her apartment.

"What do you think of Max?"

 _I can't wait to see Max. If I didn't have any willpower I would follow him around like a puppy dog. My heart stops whenever I see him. We have great conversations and I love that he is athletic with similar interests. My panties are forever wet._

"Dancing was energetic to a point and I don't mind being around him. I was even entertaining a relationship until I found out he was a Hawkeye. Yep, Cornhuskers and a Hawkeyes don't compute."

Annoyed Sheldon replied, "Are you serious?"

* * *

Phallon points out Penny's apartment to Max. Sheldon and Penny are exiting her apartment as they ascend the last step. Penny hugs Phallon and under her breath addresses Max.

"Hawkeye"

"Cornhusker"

As they enter 4A hugs and kisses are exchanged amongst the ladies and everyone is seated. Luckily no one sits in Sheldon's spot. Amy and Phallon are on the couch, Max sits in Leonard's old chair and Penny moves the desk chair next to Max.

Phallon asks, "How's married life?"

"It is a commendatory paradox in which I evolve through circadian intercourse and nocturnal inactivity."

The siblings chuckle and are bemused by his response.

Penny turns to Amy and says, "It's now your job to translate."

"Translation he likes being married, loves the daily sex, and he is well rested."

Penny leans over to Max to suggest, "Let's not ruin the evening by getting into a Cornhusker/Hawkeye argument."

Max agrees.

Everyone is enjoying the evening. Sheldon escorts Max to his bedroom to look at his comic book and action figure collections.

The ladies are sitting on the couch and chair sipping coffee. Penny decides to tease Amy.

Laughing. "So Amy you two are scientists what freaky sex experiments have you planned or conducted? Wait let me guess. Hmmm, maybe a neural mapping of the vagina and penis so you know the hotspots. A lie detector test during 'coitus' that is a barometer of a partner's skill. Maybe, a slow motion video depicting Sheldon's penis length at rest and erection to record proportion of length to various stimuli.

Amy waited for Phallon to join in for some good-natured ribbing. "Don't look at me to contribute I have a lickher license. Penny burst out laughing. Seeing Amy's puzzled expression Penny explained that Phallon was a lesbian. Her reference was not Liquor but Lick-Her. Amy giggled at Phallon, "Clever."

"Amy, I hope you know I was joking. No one has the right to that information unless you both give approval."

"Science is for everyone, Penny. We have not tried the natural penis enhancer but we have completed the lie detector. Our present project is a joint study to induce orgasms through electrical stimulation of the brain using nose spray that contains a chemical stimulus and pheromones of your partner."

"Just think you can use it during workouts, pregnancy, boring meetings and so forth." Amy was cracking up inside at the hopeful expressions of Phallon and Penny.

"I'll take a case," said Phallon.

Penny snarked "Put me down for automatic renewals whenever I run out."

Amy was secretly thinking, _Penny has inadvertently inspired our next husband and wife project._ Amy stared at both women then yelled "BAZINGA!"

They laugh hysterically for a few minutes.

After they were able to compose themselves Penny asked Amy, "When will you have the formal wedding, Amy?"

Amy is wistful, "There may not be a formal wedding our secret wedding was so beautiful. Sheldon made video copies for our families. The videos will arrive at their homes by FEDEX on Monday at a specified time for the 'big reveal.' "

* * *

Max tells Sheldon he is an avid gamer. I am an Age of Conan level 65 player.

"Penny and I play we are at level 66."

"NICE".

Sheldon asks Max if he plays HALO, he nods yes. When they finish ogling over the collections they head back to the living room to join the girls.

"Penny, Max is an Age of Conan level 65 player. Penny is Queen Penelope. I am Sheldor, what is your name Max?"

"King Magnus"

Sheldon sits at his computer desk and logs into the Age of Conan. Penny and Max follow looking over his shoulder. Sheldon peruses their Age of Conan stats. They instantly see Queen Penelope's shield is a Cornhusker and King Magnus shield is a Hawkeye.

Max and Penny stare at each other its like they are communicating telepathically, the pheromones rise in the room. Phallon and Amy immediately feel "a disturbance in the force" and look up from their conversation to stare at Max and Penny. The couple fascinates the girls. Sheldon is oblivious.

Max and Penny are focused only on each other.

"I will destroy you," they say simultaneously.

Another full-blown Hawkeye / Cornhusker argument ensues until Sheldon kicks them out of the apartment. _Those two require therapy. Penny's right they don't add up._

Phallon and Amy smile at each other knowingly.

Amy rubs her hands together, "Well Phallon how do you like Penny as your new sister-in-law."

Phallon is giddy and responds, "I love Penny, however the Royals are totally clueless."

Sheldon turns around in his chair to ask, "What are you two talking about?"

Phallon clarified, "I was referring to King Magnus and Queen Penelope as Royals."

"Sheldon, Max and Penny really like each other and their arguing is a form of communication, stimulation, and sharing. When those two argue it's respectful never to hurt, that's called flirting."

 _The way those two go at it I see them killing each other before a relationship occurs._

Amy analyzed out loud, "The dinner was pleasant and enjoyable until the Cornhusker/Hawkeye discovery. In fact it's the catalyst for all their arguments."

Sheldon, Phallon and Amy made mental notes to steer clear of Cornhusker/Hawkeye references and topics in the future.

* * *

Amy's GROUP TEXT to the ladies: Sparks fly between the Royals (Max and Penny). Let's videoconference at noon tomorrow.

Sheldor's GROUP TEXT to the guys: Peter is a go. Expedite assignments.


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Reveal

**Chapter 10: The Big Reveal**

* * *

Penny sends out a group text to her family and friends.

 _I wish to invite you to the University of Southern California's Commencement to be held 2:00 pm, Sunday, August 30, 2015 where I shall receive my Masters of Business Administration. A reception will be held immediately afterwards, time and location TBA (to be announced)._

Penny's phone blew up with surprise and congratulations from family and friends asking why didn't she tell them she was pursuing her MBA much less already received her Bachelor's.

Phallon forwarded the message to Max. Phallon had invited their parents and siblings out to California for that weekend. It would be the perfect opportunity to introduce Penny to the family on the low.

The bonus was that Taylor would be home to attend and meet Penny in person. Her lover is a great judge of character and she really likes Penny from their earlier video chats.

Phallon is proud of her scheming. The Angel's trip was planned months in advance so Max shouldn't be suspicious.

* * *

 **Saturday: Dark Dining**

Sheldon, Amy, Howard, Bernadette, Phallon, Raj, Leonard, Stephanie, Max and Penny met at the restaurant appropriately called Blind Expression. The gang was eagerly anticipating the experience. They congratulated Penny in person on her educational achievement.

Phallon and Raj immediately paired up. Which left Penny with Max. Leonard texted everyone the day before to let them know he and Mandy were no longer together. He took a chance calling Stephanie and luckily she was available. Leonard gave Stephanie a heads up regarding their matchmaking mission for Penny.

All eyes were stealthily looking at Max and Penny. Each couple was escorted to a private dining area with a table for two and a personal server. Raj visited the restaurant earlier that week to notify the manager he wanted a seductive dinner for his friends Max and Penny. Raj would give a signal to the server to identify the couple.

Sheldon in rare anal form approved the individually wrapped blindfolds, which were removed from its packaging and placed over his friends eyes. The servers then washed and massaged everyone's hands using a portable massage table. It was so relaxing.

Penny and Max's server Alice informed them, "Couples may dine multiple ways, not wearing a blind fold, alternating blindfolds between courses or only for dessert courses."

Everyone wanted to be blindfolded. Sheldon opted out of the blindfold he thought it best that someone be responsible for monitoring the servers.

Alice said, "The menus are secret until the end of the meal so our patrons can have fun guessing which food and/or wine is being served."

* * *

Leonard and Stephanie felt comfortable hanging out again. Stephanie was saddened to hear about Penny's family and was onboard to help with the matchmaking. Throughout dinner Leonard opened up about his past behavior and his broken engagement. "I am not in a great place but I am in a better place. I've started therapy. In fact Phallon who you met tonight is my therapist. I'm living with Raj until I find an apartment."

"I'm glad you called Leonard. I won't lie I am still hung up on you and would like to pursue a relationship. I am aware that I have issues also. If this is to heavy for you then I will back off and we can remain friends."

"Stephanie would you join me in my therapy sessions with Phallon. We can see how things develop from there."

The both sat back and enjoyed the unique dining experience. It was the most relaxing and enjoyable meal they've had in a long tome. The two reunited friends were cautiously optimistic.

* * *

Bernadette and Howard grossed out their server who thought the couple was in heat. Howard tended to lick and taste every part of Bernadette's exposed body. Bernadette made animal noises. They ended up eating their dinner quickly and left before the others completed their entrées. It was weird.

* * *

Raj and Phallon savored each and every course. Penny told Phallon about Raj's history of selective mutism around females. She decided to test a hypothesis. "Raj, I noticed you feel very comfortable around me but I see small traces of anxiety when you are around your female friends. Why is that?"

"Sheldon told me you are a lesbian and I feel no expectations regarding my manly role."

"Raj, stop me if I'm wrong. You classify yourself as bisexual because you are attracted to men. You date women because it's expected and the accepted social norm. However, you think you are homosexual and are unsure because you have never been with a man. In addition, you factored in your mutism as a reason for your preference."

"You are correct, Phallon."

"As your friend not a therapist, I went through a similar situation growing up. Luckily my mom is a psychologist and was a big help. You see I was uncomfortable and tongue-tied around boys. I felt an attraction for them and dated actively. It never felt right. I vacillated between was I gay, straight, bi or something new."

"I finally broke down and discussed my sexuality with my mother. Her advice was for me to do what makes me happy. Labels are for the ignorant who are too lazy to get to know the true person. She said if I identified my self-worth by labels then I should conform. If I could care less because my sexuality, race, and religion wouldn't matter to the people who know and love me, then be true to myself."

Raj reached for Phallon's hand and breathed deeply for a few moments. He gathered his composure. "Thank you for your perspective. I realize this dinner is a parallel to your mother's wisdom. I can't see my food so I'm not put off by its outward appearance. I can get to know it through smell, taste, feel, and sound to determine if I like it."

He knew in his heart that all of his friends would support him no matter his sexuality. Raj was at ease and awakened to new possibilities. He and Phallon laughed and enjoyed the remainder of their meal.

* * *

The server at Sheldon an Amy's table never worked so hard in his life. This guy was unbelievable. Although he was cool when he said he wanted everything perfect for his Amy who finally persuaded him to accept a blindfold.

It was amazing how they made a game breaking down the chemical components and ingredients of their food and named each item correctly.

Prior to eating, each person selected one item that they would like to feed their partner. Amy selected Beondegi boiled silkworms because it was the closest to Gagh a worm that is prized by the Klingons. She new Sheldon would love this treat.

Amy was so excited she asked the server to grab Penny's phone to capture Sheldon's reaction. As a condition of the engagement-marriage agreement, neither, Sheldon or Amy could bring electronic devices on a date. It was distracting and one hundred percent of their attention was to be focused on each other.

Sheldon initially thought the food was pasta. He bit into it and it tasted horrible. He screamed, "What is it?"

I thought you might like a dish similar to the Klingon delicacy Gagh. Amy was so proud of her selection. I ordered Beondegi.

He screamed in horror, "YOU FED ME SILKWORMS?" Sheldon ran out of their dining area heading towards the bar screaming that Amy poisoned him. He snatched a bottle of Everclear from behind the bar poured it into a shot glass and without hesitation tossed it back. The server laughing followed Sheldon recording his reaction.

Amy yelled, "Everyone continue eating my boyfriend didn't like the taste of and item. We are going to call it a night. Amy was so distracted by her traumatized husband she forgot the server recorded the entire fiasco on Penny's phone."

Their server returned Penny's phone and was on his way back to Amy and Sheldon's dining area. Amy thanked the waiter and left a generous tip. She guided her whimpering traumatized husband out of the restaurant.

* * *

Throughout the meal Max and Penny furtively challenged each other by seductively tracing their lips with food, licking fingers, and moaning their appreciation. They used all their senses while eating the food and on each other listening, smelling, touching, and tasting.

The server was thinking to herself, _This couple is so hot, I almost lost my shit when Max licked chocolate from Penny fingers._

After they finished eating Max and Penny struck up a conversation with Alice to help cool things down while waiting on Phallon and Raj to finish. They told her the experience was awesome and asked her if she was a college student.

"Yes, I am sitting out a semester due to funds but hope to return to Nebraska next semester."

Everyone heard Nebraska and started groaning. Max narrowed his eyes thinking, "Unbelievable."

"Are you kidding me, both of you know that Nebraska stole the name Cornhusker from Iowa right."

Alice said, "Yes, and we tell you Hawkeye's every time we spank your asses in football."

Penny smirks and gives Alice a high five and the date quickly deteriorates.

* * *

Penny is sitting on her kitchen stool on the phone with Meemaw the following morning.

Meemaw could barely catch her breath from laughing so hard. "That video of Sheldon you uploaded was hilarious. My Moonpie's reaction was priceless and Amy's cluelessness is what tipped the scales. I had to wear Depends cause I kept laughing so hard."

"I was paying their server to much attention when he told me to send him a link to the video. I looked at it last night and about died from laughing so hard. Between Sheldon's antics and the Wolowitz's make out session we were on shaky ground with the manager. Max and I got into a heated argument talking smack about each others favorite college football teams. The Owner had enough and banned our entire group from his restaurant."

"Meemaw I need to talk to you about Max. Here's my problem."

Meemaw settled into her recliner giving Penny her undivided attention. "I'm listening sweetheart."

"I really like Phallon's brother Max. However, I lose my mind whenever we discuss college football between the Iowa Hawkeyes and the Nebraska Cornhuskers. My family were all devout Cornhuskers and its like I'm the only one left to honor the family tradition. My reactions to Max are extreme. What can I do?"

Meemaw could detect the beginnings of love for Max within Penny's voice. "Sweetpea talk to him and be honest. See if you can work out a solution together."

"I will give it a shot. I find I don't want to lose him. We have this bond/connection. We have yet to make love and I could care less. I always look forward to the time we spend together. I seriously want to explore a relationship."

* * *

Phallon is having breakfast with Max's in his loft apartment near Santa Monica. They are sitting in the breakfast area enjoying the oceanfront view. She loved his open floor plan it reminded her of the openness of Iowa.

Concerned that Max and Penny's relationship is unhealthy she asks, "Brother dear why do you lose it around Penny when the Hawkeyes and/or Cornhuskers is mentioned."

Max shakes his head, "I honestly don't know it feels like foreplay. My body is alive and I am so in tune to her. It's like she needs to argue as much as I do to release our bottled up passions."

Phallon chuckles, "Can't you come up with a more conventional method of release?"

Max phone buzzes, its Penny. He holds up a finger to his lips for Phallon to be quiet.

"Hello."

"Hi! Max can I come by in an hour to talk?"

He says sure and gives her his home address.

Max frowns and tells Phallon that Penny is coming over.

Phallon advises, "Be totally honest with her. Don't hold back your feelings. Penny is really intuitive she will pick up on deceit. I guarantee she will be completely honest with you."

Phallon reaches up and places her hands on the side of Max's face so he could look into her eyes.

"Max are you in love with Penny and is she going to be my new sister?"

"I love her immensely she is in my heart. Penny is what's really most important to me. I want her as my wife and the mother of my children. However, I don't know how she feels. I will give her all the time she needs with no pressure to discover if I am the one."

Phallon kisses his forehead, "Based on what I have observed I have no doubt she will be a part of our family."

* * *

Penny arrives smiling as Max opens his door.

He invites her into his apartment and they sit together on his couch. "Wow this loft apartment is fabulous. I love your view."

He thanks her.

Penny proceeds to repeat her earlier conversation with Meemaw to Max. When she finishes he hugs and cuddles her.

"Penny, I really like you and understand that it's hard to let go of a family tradition. I would never ask you to give up supporting your Cornhuskers. I am not that rational when it comes to the Hawkeyes, but I instinctively know you would never ask me to stop supporting the Hawkeyes."

He looks at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"However, I enjoy our trash talk it is stimulating and sexy. I will not be offended by your Cornhusker trash talk. I promise to talk smack as good or better than you, if we keep it respectful. Would that work for you?"

Penny nods yes.

They relax and talk about themselves sharing their past and what they want for their future.

"Max, I really like you and want to explore a relationship to see if we have something real. I am open to a physical relationship but only when it feels right for us both."

Max is overjoyed at Penny's words.

"I want the same. To make sure you understand my position I will clarify. I want to date you exclusively. My life's goal since I was nine is to be in a committed relationship with children. If you take exception tell me now because I will be relentless in my courtship."

Penny's feels peace at his words and cautiously admits this feels so right.

She looks Max in the eyes and tells him, "Yes, I want the same."

"They kiss passionately."

* * *

Wolowizard and Marmaducas are downstairs listening to Peter and Queen P's conversation from a bug planted in her purse.

GROUP TEXT to the guys: _Operation Homo Novus - We have a couple._

* * *

 **Monday: The Big Reveal**

Amy's mom and Sheldon's family received a FEDEX delivery of a package at the same time. The package contained instructions that the family view at the same time indicated on the note.

Mrs. Fowler's was frozen in place with mouth open after watching the video. Mrs. Cooper played the DVD and promptly fainted. Meemaw smiled knowingly. Missy screamed and George exclaimed, "I thought he was gay."

GROUP TEXT to the gang: _Amy and I were married the Friday before last. Visit to see a video of the ceremony._

Sheldon and Amy's family and friends blew up their phones.


	11. Chapter 11: Meltdown

**Chapter 11: Meltdown**

* * *

Penny sent details to family and friends of the time and location of the reception. It was noted that it was to be a wedding/graduation reception for Sheldon and Amy. Attached to the invite was an approved list of acceptable presents provided by the Bride and Groom. _FYI: The cadaver will not be allowed in the building_.

* * *

It was graduation day for Penny and attending the ceremony was Max, her Texas family, Sheldon, Amy, Phallon, Taylor, Leonard, Stephanie, Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Yvette and Stuart.

Unknown to Penny in attendance was Alice the server from Blind Expression and Max's mom and dad, Sky and Payton Angel along with their siblings Hunter and Solange.

Seated with her fellow graduates Penny searches for her friends within the audience. As she looks in their direction they turn on the flashlight app on their phones. She easily locates them. They are all grinning with love and pride for her. She felt blessed.

Penny was so proud of her accomplishment she really underestimated her potential. Never again will she let someone disparage her self worth.

As Penny walks onto the stage to receive her degree she was thinking how happy and proud her dad and family would be today. They would be yelling Cornhusker cheers, they would have started celebrated from the time they received her announcement. She felt her heart breaking.

Nebraska was devoid of her and her relatives she is the last and it hurts so much. With tears streaming down her face her last rational thought was that she needed to find a restroom before she breaks down in front of the assemblage. With tremendous will she proceeded to walk out of the ceremony towards the closest restroom.

Max, Meemaw, Phallon and Sheldon could tell that something was wrong. Phallon and Meemaw got up to check on Penny.

* * *

Meemaw found her in the ladies bathroom on the floor in a fetal position silently crying from intense all consuming agony. Phallon blanched she realized that this was the crisis and called Max.

"Max, don't alert the others but bring your medical bag to the women's restroom near area 107. Tell everyone to go to the address that Penny texted and she will meet them there."

Max arrived and immediately accessed the situation he knew she was thinking about her family. Penny told him she would be the first Bessey to have graduated college. He gave Penny a sedative and sat on the floor with her in his lap and rocked and cried with her along with Phallon and Meemaw.

Max spoke softly, "Penny, I am here, I love you, and you are not alone."

Phallon phoned her mom, who is also a psychologist, to come to the ladies restroom. When Mrs. Angel arrived Phallon ran to her and took a minute to cry on her shoulder.

"Penny is my friend I am to close. Mom please help her and us, I've kept you up to date on her progress."

Mrs. Angel kissed her daughter and looked at her son crying in empathy for this young woman's pain. There was no doubt in her mind that she was looking at her future daughter.

Everyone left for the reception except The Coopers, Leonard, Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Taylor. They stood outside the restroom while Phallon told them what was happening.

"Penny is having a crisis of grief likely triggered by her accomplishment today and her Nebraska family not being present. Max has given her a sedative. Meemaw, Mrs. Cooper and my mother who is also a psychologist are attending her."

"Penny told Meemaw and I weeks ago about the reception and we helped with the planning. This reception is very important to Penny. Please everyone go and we will meet you there shortly."

Meemaw and Phallon wanted to make sure Penny's wishes were carried out even if she couldn't be there. Meemaw told Mary, "I am going to the reception with Phallon to help cheer up Penny's friends and to ease their concern."

"I will stay with Penny and the Angels."

* * *

Everyone was surprised to see the Penny Blossom storefront located within a strip shopping area close to CAL-TECH. The store was roughly one thousand square feet had numerous Penny Blossom displays that were moved to the perimeters of the room. A buffet table was near the rear of the store. Phallon and Meemaw took over hosting the reception. Phallon stood on a raised platform near the entrance to speak.

"Hello everyone, Penny will not be joining us for the reception. As you all are aware, she lost her entire family a few months back and has been simply overwhelmed with grief missing them on a day that she looked forward to sharing with them."

Some in attendance were notably upset and there were a few tears.

"A degree was not the only surprise Penny had planned for you. Penny started to devote more time over the past year to her online Penny Blossom business. Thanks to Sheldon's business plan she was doing very well so she hired a couple of college students part-time."

"Due to the increase sales it turned into a full time business. She needed more space so she moved Penny Blossom's here. The store offers free Wi-Fi, has a study space for its employees, if you walk through the door on the right you will see the cyber cafe with meeting rooms for students and customers."

"Penny said she was inspired by her brothers Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Rajesh, they provided support, coffee and technical, friendship, and at times funds for her to achieve her goals. She was a self-centered mooching pain in the butt. In other words a little sister. She would not be here if it wasn't for their love and she wants them to know that she is paying it forward. Priya you want to take over from here?"

The guys stood with tears running down their face totally humbled.

Priya stepped up to the platform and said, "Hello everyone."

"Penny wanted to change Penny Blossom into a revenue generating nonprofit. All proceeds from Penny Blossom, less operating expenses, taxes, fees, and upgrades will go into a scholarship fund named for her family, the Bessey Cooper Lehora Scholarship Fund. Bessey is Penny's family name, Cooper her new family, and Lehora an anagram of Leonard, Howard and Rajesh."

Phallon stepped up an added, "The highlight of today is the celebration of the marriage of Drs. Sheldon and Amy Cooper."

"A video of the wedding ceremony is playing on loop in the cyber cafe. We all congratulate Drs. Cooper and wish them well. Everyone feel free to partake in the refreshments. Look around; Penny has expanded from hair clips to include various accessories. If you wish to learn more about the scholarship fund and/or become a donor brochures are available near the reception table."

As the invited guests mingled and congratulated the happy couple, Sheldon recognized Max and Penny's server, Alice from Blind Expression standing off to the side. He and Amy walked over to talk to her.

"Hello, we remember you from the restaurant."

"Hello, I had to show up and congratulate Penny. She stopped by the restaurant to make sure the manager didn't fire me for their behavior during dinner. She said she knew what it's like to struggle as a waitress. She had mentioned that she was graduating from USC as we were talking."

"At the ceremony I happened to see Max and he invited me to the reception. I am so excited because I am catching a flight later today to return to college. It all makes sense now."

Confused Amy asked, "What makes sense?"

"I received correspondence a couple of days after Penny and I spoke which named me as a recipient of the Bessey Cooper Lehora Scholarship. My tuition is paid in full with a little left over for miscellaneous expenses. I will be returning this semester since I am less than a week behind."

"That's great," Amy exclaimed.

"Like Penny I am without family. I am a product of the foster care system. My parents died when I was seventeen in an automobile accident. I only returned to California to help out my foster mother."

"Any way I need to leave to make sure I catch my flight to Nebraska. Please tell Penny I said thank you and that I will keep in touch."

Amy gave her a hug and said good luck and they would.

* * *

As discussion ensued the topic came around to Penny's love life and most were bought up to date that Max and Penny were dating. Meemaw hearing enough of the discussion took to the platform.

"Let me have your attention. It seems we are all discussing Max and Penny's relationship. Let's do this right and organize, Sheldon take over."

Sheldon ran next door to get the portable whiteboard.

Sheldon gleefully bellowed, "Let's establish assignments and teams."

"Howard you are in charge, of betting and odds,

Rajesh your area, planning dates,

Bernadette and Missy surveillance,

George enforcer,

Leonard communication,

Phallon damage control,

Amy scheduling."

"Everyone else is support personnel pick a team."

The jury was still out as far as Taylor and Phallon's family were concerned since they haven't met Penny but from what they are hearing she is a remarkable young lady. They were quite amused and decided to join the operation to look out for Max.

Taylor decided to work with Bernadette and Missy on surveillance. Max's dad, Payton choose bets, Solange choose scheduling and Hunter sided with the enforcer.

Meemaw suggested sharing relevant information about Penny and Max.

• Everyone yelled don't mention or imply the words Cornhusker or Hawkeye when they are together

• Penny hates to be awakened

• Max and Penny both love animals

• Max can sing

• Penny can't sing

• Max and Penny love sports caution remember item 1

• Penny can't cook

• Max can cook

• Penny has a shoe fetish and loves clothes

• Max is clueless regarding shoes and clothes

"Okay that's enough for now."

Meemaw leans down as Missy whispers in her ear.

"Missy suggested that we call them Manny in lieu of Max and Penny."

Everyone agreed.

Howard steps up, "We are taking bets on the day they realize they are in love, engagement, wedding date, and the next Hawkeye/Cornhusker."

* * *

Back at Max's…

Mrs. Angel and Mrs. Cooper are seated on the couch sipping tea.

"Mrs. Cooper how long have you known Penny?"

"Please call me Mary and a little over eight years."

"Please call me Sky. I could tell your family thinks highly of her."

Mary launches into a discussion on Sheldon's uniqueness and quirks and what Penny has done for him and the other three friends.

"Penny is not superficial she sees what's in your heart, she is kind and loving. Money and prestige will not phase her and she has a strict moral code regarding cheating. Penny has wormed her way into my heart. I consider her a daughter and will protect and fight all who wishes her ill."

"I can't wait to talk to her and get to know her better. She should be coming around soon. Max my baby boy had one goal growing up. He wanted to be a dad. He didn't want to be a policeman or firefighter it has always been a dad. He idolizes my husband and rightly so, Payton is a wonderful father."

"Max is very picky regarding the women he dates. He is thirty-four years old and according to him he wants a woman that will make him look at her like his dad looks at me. I recognized that look when he was caring for Penny."

Mary smiled and expounded, "I noticed Max's look, however Penny is her own worse enemy. "She insecure and may think she is interested in Max because she is so lonely or trying to get over her grief or heaven forbid a rebound relationship from Leonard her ex-fiancé. Penny would end the relationship rather than risk hurting Max with her insecurity even though she is in love with him."

"That is good information to know regarding her thought processes. I don't have any type of agenda regarding my son and his love life. My husband and I are there for guidance and an ear to listen but we want our children to freely choose loves path wherever that may lead."

* * *

Max is lying on his bed holding Penny thinking this feels so good and so right when he feels her stirring. Penny opens her eyes and looks around the unfamiliar room. She turns her head to see Max and relaxes slightly.

"What happened?"

Max told her what happened from the time she received her degree.

"I remember thinking about my family and losing it."

Max did not want her to go down that slope again so he tried a proven distraction.

"How did a Cornhusker get a degree when school ends at junior high?"

Penny smiled recognizing his tactic. Feeling closer to her Nebraska family she answered with all the gusto and passion her dad or any family member would use.

"That's because we move to a different building for high school. We do not stay in the same one room church that the Hawkeyes do."

"Oh yeah, do you know how we keep Cornhuskers out of our yard? We put up goal posts."

Max and Penny started yelling insults at each other until the mothers came in and asked, "What's going on?"

It just set them off again. As the mothers stood there looking and listening they were doing everything they could to hold back the laughter. Mary told Penny to come in the living room with her. As Penny walked past Max she said under her breathe, "insufferable ass."

Sky had to turn away to prevent herself from laughing in Max's face. Mary sat Penny on the couch and gave her a motherly hug. She asked if she was okay. Penny apologized and thanked her for her concern.

"My grief caught up with me and I lost it."

"I know your heavenly family is proud of you, as is your earthly family. By the way lets introduce you to Phallon and Max's mom."

Mrs. Angel and Max came out of his bedroom. Max handled the introductions like the proud son he was.

"Penny, I would like you to meet my mother Mrs. Sky Angel."

Penny noted that Mrs. Angel was of average height with gorgeous brown hair and eyes with an olive complexion. From pictures it appears that all the Angel siblings are carbon copies of their dad."

"Hello it's so nice to meet you. I apologize for the yelling."

Max replied there is no need to apologize.

"Let me clarify I was not apologizing for yelling at you only that your mother heard it."

Both mothers chuckled silently.

While Max was showing Penny were to freshen up, Mrs. Sky placed a call to Phallon to update her on the situation. She put the phone on speaker so Mary could hear.

"Wow, it sounds like a party," said Mrs. Angel.

Phallon responded you have no idea."

"Penny is awake and may come to the store within the next 30 minutes."

"That would be great. Meemaw, Priya, and I told everyone Penny's news. Now we are organizing a campaign to get Manny, Max and Penny, together."

"Can't wait to hear more."

Phallon expressed that the mothers should not mention Cornhusker or Hawkeye around Max or Penny they will lose their minds and get into a loud argument.

"Sorry sugar to late for that warning. It's calm at the moment. We will see you soon."

* * *

Phallon took to the platform and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention, which drove Sheldon nuts.

"Penny and Max will be here within 30 minutes. Hide the evidence of our conspiracy.

* * *

Penny, Mrs. Cooper, and Mrs. Angel got to know each other a little better while waiting for Max to change clothes.

Mary asked, "Penny how did she meet Phallon?"

"I needed help dealing with my problems with alcohol and depression last year and Phallon is our company's psychologist. We both have shoe fetishes and the rest is history."

"Snickerdoodle do you want to go to the store? Your friends are still there."

Penny smiled. "Yes, please."

* * *

As Penny entered the store she was given hugs and kisses. She was told by the guys how honored they were to be apart of the non-profit business and scholarship.

Penny was introduced to Phallon's partner Taylor who was gorgeous and to her delight had a shoe fetish also. The three were in heaven when it was discovered they wore the same shoe size. Hunter and Max looked just like their dad. They could be triplets except one was older. Solange was a sweetheart and her daughter was a fixture in uncle Max's arms.

 _Did her heart just flip while looking at the pair?_

Mr. Angel was handsome, charming, and had a great sense of humor. Penny could see that he wore his love for his family for all to see. Her dad was the same she started to tear up until she heard Max.

"Why did the Nebraska Cornhuskers grad cover her ears? She was trying to hold a thought."

Everyone sucked in their breath and was thinking Max is nuts.

"Oh, oh, hears another one, what do you call a good-looking girl on the Nebraska campus? A visitor."

Everyone was chuckling to themselves but feared this could not be good.

Penny said as she was walking towards Max.

"How do you no that the toothbrush was invented in Iowa? If it was invented anywhere else it would be called a teethbrush."

"Why did the Iowa football team cross the road? Because it's easier than crossing the goal line."

Max gave his niece back to his sister and it was the verbal match of the century for all who witnessed and was entertained by the in your face passionate sparring between 5 feet 6 inch Penny and 6 feet 4 inch Max.


	12. Chapter 12: Love Multiplied

**Chapter 12: Love Multiplied  
**

* * *

Monday morning found Meemaw and Mary up early knocking on Sheldon's door to invite Amy out to breakfast at IHOP. As they waited for a table, the ladies stated their disappointment at not attending the wedding. Thank you for videoing and sharing that lovely ceremony.

Amy had a wistful smile on her face and replied, "Yes it was."

Meemaw and Mary kissed and hugged Amy.

"We are pleased that you married Sheldon and want to officially welcome you to the family."

Finally seated, Meemaw provided Amy with a small storage bin of Sheldon's favorite recipes.

Mrs. Cooper handed Amy her chicken recipe and said, "How did your mother react to the news of your marriage and when can we meet?"

"Mother was surprised and happy for me. She is presently on vacation. It was planned months in advance. She has a gentleman friend and they took a procreation vacation. They thought it would be great receiving all those aphrodisiacs without having to worry about a baby."

Meemaw whispers, "I need to look into booking a procreation vacation as soon as I get home."

Amy and Mary Cooper froze having overheard Meemaw while struggling to process her statement.

Happily moving on with their conversation.

"Amy I want you to call me Mary or Mom."

Amy replied she would prefer to call her Mom.

Meemaw and Mary finally broached the real topic of conversation. Mrs. Cooper held Amy's hand and gave her a piercing stare. Amy you are not getting any younger and we want to hold Sheldon's baby in our arms soon.

Amy blushed, "We are working on it."

The ladies were delighted and settled in to offer baby making tips from food to positions.

Amy eagerly activated her phone's recorder. She didn't want to miss a word.

* * *

Max and his dad are at the Original House of Omelet's for some father and son bonding.

Mr. Angel knowingly asked, "Son is Penny my future daughter?"

Max looked his dad in the eye and answered, "Yes sir."

His dad gave him a hug.

"I couldn't be happier for you son. From my interactions with her she seems like a lovely girl. Have you told her yet that you are rich?"

"She knew before we started dating from Phallon."

His father was glad to hear that; it was a sticking point in the past with Max's other girlfriends.

"Don't worry son this conversation will remain private. Any idea of when you plan to propose?"

"I'm thinking during the Nebraska-Iowa game in November."

His dad laughs out loud remembering Max and Penny's sparring.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do."

* * *

Max and Penny continued to date throughout September.

Max's family was so down to earth and loving. His dad was a prankster and initiated a prank war with Penny. His mom was very nurturing and called Penny frequently to see how she was doing.

Phallon and Taylor have been together for over three years but they were like an old married couple anticipating each the others needs and so in love. Penny and Phallon expanded their Friday night suppers to include Taylor, Amy, Stephanie, Bernadette, Alex and Yvette.

Penny cherished the time she spent with Max and loved that he is athletic. They could talk about anything and could communicate to each other with a single look.

Max calms her not with sex but by his presence. He is honest, trustworthy and he makes her feel loved. She was falling for him big time.

* * *

The end of October found the guys preparing for Stuart's Halloween party.

The gang figured out that the verbal sparring between Max and Penny was their warped way of flirting. The guys decided to have a little fun. They made Stuart select the costumes for his guests as a surprise and for fun. Everyone forwarded his or her costume sizes. Costumes would be decided at random. Which was code for Howard and Raj would select.

The day of the party found:

George Cooper and Leslie Winkle _(Blind Date Howard's doing)_ Fred & Wilma Flintstone

Howard and Bernadette – Mr. and Mrs. Incredible

Leonard and Stephanie – Hulk and Silk Spectre

Missy and Stuart – Marilyn Monroe and Iron Man

Phallon and Taylor – Black Widow and Sexy Harlequin

Zack and Alex – Superman and Wonder Woman

Rajesh and Yvette – A Gladiator and Emma Frost

Sheldon and Amy – Pee Wee Herman and Scooby Doo Velma

Max and Penny – Hawkeye mascot and Cornhusker mascot

Phallon and Taylor got out the car as Max went to park laughing hysterically. Looking at each other and saying how much do you want to bet Penny is a Cornhusker? As they entered Penny had already arrived with Missy and sure enough she was wearing a Cornhusker costume.

As they approached, Penny said, "You guys look hot. However, I don't have to stretch my imagination to guess Max's costume. I am going to keep my cool."

Everyone was soon placing bets on who will lose there cool first and at what time. The anticipation was stimulating and everyone was having a great time. Sheldon was having fun even though he sulked about wearing a Pee Wee Herman costume.

An hour into the party both Max and Penny were still cordial so Howard decided to up the ante by cracking mascot jokes. The party soon turned into Team Max and Team Penny or boys versus girls, with a free for all by the end of the night partner against partner.

Later that night found Howard lying on his guest bed looking at the ceiling, _that idea backfired big time_.

* * *

The following day Penny planned to catch up on her paperwork and inventory at the store, then have dinner with Max.

She allowed her employees to leave an hour early since it was slow due to heavy rain. She thought about Max and how much she enjoyed spending time with him and missed him when they were apart. They had so much fun with each others competitive nature.

Her secret delight was the ability to wear heels when out with him. She missed out on some great shoe deals because Leonard was so self-conscious of his height.

They hadn't made love, it just never seemed like the right time. She would be a lucky girl if her calculations of the size of his package was correct.

Penny knew that she was in love with Max. She wanted to be his wife and have that family.

As she refocused, the trash needed to be taken out before she could close shop. The dumpster was located in the alley behind the store. So she grabbed her umbrella and bat for protection and headed out.

Returning from the dumpster she saw two dark figures run up to her and try to grab her. She swung her bat and connected with the arm of one assailant.

He screamed and was holding his arm. His partner came after her and she swing and connected with his head, he dropped and didn't move. The screaming partner managed to pick up a lead pipe nearby and swung hitting Penny in the leg, she went down in intense pain. He swung again and made contact with her side. She couldn't tell which was worse her leg or her side. She grabbed the bat and swung with all she had at the same time he swung at her head. They both connected he fell and hit his head on the edge of a brick step and was out cold.

Penny was unconscious from the blow to her head.

* * *

Max was worried. Penny was late and hadn't called. She was coming over after closing the store, which was forty-five minutes ago. He phoned Sheldon.

"Hi Sheldon. Is Penny home? We planned to go out to dinner after she closes the store. However, she is not answering her phone."

Sheldon kept Max on the line while he checked her apartment. He used his key to enter.

"Max, Penny is not home. Give me a few minutes and I will call you back."

Concerned Sheldon called Howard.

"Howard can you look at the surveillance cameras at the store to see if Penny is working? She is not answering her phone."

Howard checked the interior and told Sheldon that the lights were on and Penny's purse was in her office.

"I am checking the exterior."

He switches the feed to the exterior. The alley feed is dark and hard to make out. Through the rain he sees three figures on the ground and shouts at Sheldon, "Call the police and an ambulance."

Howard sends a group text to everyone, " _Emergency Penny at store may be injured will text in a few minutes with details._ " He yells for Bernadette and they head to the store.

* * *

The police arrive at the store within minutes. Max is the next to arrive. He notices the police lights in the alley and heads in that direction. He sees Penny lying on the ground next to two other men. A police officer was protecting her head from the rain. Max runs over and identifies himself as a doctor and Penny's boyfriend. They let him through to assess everyone's condition.

Max's first priority is Penny. He assess her condition then proceeds to look at the other two. The ambulance arrives and Max tells the paramedics, "The female has a contusion on her head and probable concussion. Her breathing is shallow possibly broken or cracked rib, and her leg is swollen possible fracture."

"The first male has a head injury. The second male has a broken arm, head injury, and possible fractured leg."

The detective in charge walks up to Max as he advises the paramedics as to the condition of the three persons. Max turns to the detective to ask, "What happened?"

The detective introduces himself as Sergeant Evans, "It appears that the female may have come out to dump trash and was accosted by these two gentlemen dressed in black with gloves on. She gave them a can of whup ass that they didn't expect. Unfortunately it appears she got hurt in the process."

Max makes his way back to Penny as they are loading her into the ambulance when Sheldon arrives. Max tells him about Penny's injuries.

"I am riding to the hospital with her. Sheldon can you lock up the store? I will text the name and location of the hospital."

The ambulance doors close and they were off. Max held Penny's hand without a doubt he knew he loved her she just needed to be well so he could tell her.

* * *

Sheldon spoke to the police and locked up the back while Amy grabbed Penny's purse. They waited to receive the hospital location before leaving.

Sheldon and Amy arrived at the hospital minutes behind Penny's ambulance. They were followed by the arrivals of Phallon and Taylor followed by Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Yvette, and Leonard. Stephanie was on duty in the emergency room when they bought in Penny. She saw Max walking beside her stretcher as they entered an examination room.

An hour later Max came out to the lobby to give them an update.

He related the police's theory on Penny's assault.

"Penny has a severe concussion, a couple of broken ribs, which caused her lung to collapse and a leg fracture. Her collapsed lung is minor and only requires supplemental oxygen as a treatment. Her leg will be in a cast for 6 weeks. They scanned her brain to diagnosis any injury. The doctor's see no major abnormalities to cause alarm however they will monitor her concussion daily until they are sure. I'm going back in, Sheldon you can come with me I told them you are her brother."

Amy notifies the family in Texas. Phallon notifies her family. The gang settles in praying and anxiously waiting to see Penny.

Thirty minutes later Penny is transferred to her hospital room still unconscious. The gang files in to see her sleeping. There is nothing they can do so they go home worried with the promise from Max and Sheldon to call if there is any change.

Sheldon and Amy remain. Amy's head is leaning against the wall with her eyes closed sleeping. Sheldon enters the room having spent a nerve racking half hour with hospital administration supplying Penny's medical and billing information. Max turns to Sheldon and gently places his hand on his shoulder.

"Take Amy home. A pregnant woman needs her rest."

"How did you know?"

"I am a doctor trained to see little subtleties like turning away from food, hand placement near the stomach and the famous glow, congratulations!"

"Next to Amy, the baby, and Meemaw, Penny is the most important person in my life. I know you love her Max. If you are not serious please walk away now. If you hurt her, I will divide you into small particles and wipe you off the face of the earth."

Max chuckled and said duly noted. "Go home Sheldon I've got it covered."

Max had a cot placed in Penny's room and fell asleep holding her hand.

* * *

Max awakens to a sound. He hears it again and it's coming from Penny. He jumps up and leans over whispering that he is here and that he loves her. Her eyes flutter open. She slurs and says her head hurts and the room is spinning. He pushes the nurses call button. When the nurse arrives he tells her to find the doctor. Penny closes her eyes but remains awake.

"I need an aspirin or anything that will stop the pain. Uggghhh, I'm going to be sick."

Penny throws up and passes out.

The doctor arrives and tries to revive her but she is deeply unconscious. He tells Max it's a wait and see scenario.

* * *

Phallon arrives around noon to bring Max a change of clothes.

Penny awakens again around 2 pm for thirty minutes before she is out again. Her brain functions and memory seem intact barring any problems she will be fine to go home in a couple of days if she has someone to take care of her. Max texts the gang the news.

That evening everyone drops by to see Penny. She is lucid for a few minutes then out. Sheldon and Amy tell everyone that they are pregnant and are surprised when Howard and Bernadette announce they are expecting also. Bernadette and Amy excitedly talk about pregnancy symptoms, cravings, due dates and birthing methods.

Penny's moments of lucidity increases throughout the evening. Max contacts the police to tell them that Penny recalls the assault. They take her statement and it's what they deduced.

The officer chuckles and says, "The two thugs are claiming Penny attacked them. However, their prior arrests and the store's surveillance video ended that story." He smiles at the couple and leaves.

Max kisses her gently looking into her eyes and says, "I love you."

Penny smiles with a single tear leaking from her eye and replies, "I love you more."

They talk for a little while before Penny falls asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: The Proposal

**Chapter 13: The Proposal**

* * *

Mrs. Cooper arrives while Penny is sleeping and Max decides to check on a few patients. Penny awakens and groggily smiles at Mrs. Cooper.

"Mom you must be so happy that Sheldon and Amy are going to give you a grandchild."

Penny falls asleep after dropping the baby bombshell.

Mary came directly to the hospital to check on Penny so she has yet to speak to her son or daughter-in-law. Max returns and Mrs. Cooper pins him on the spot and asks, "Is Amy expecting?"

Max nods yes.

Mary Cooper is on the hotline sharing the joyous news.

Sheldon and Amy arrive less than fifteen minutes later. Mom! They are excited to see her and can't wait to tell her their news. Upon seeing them she is overcome with joy and starts to cry. Max guides her to the chair beside the bed so that she can regain her composure.

Amy and Sheldon looked to Max for answers of why their mother was upset. Mrs. Cooper answered, "Penny was barely conscious when she saw me enter her room. She smiled and said I must be so happy about my grandchild. I prayed for this day and I am overjoyed that we've been so blessed."

"Max moved a chair beside Mrs. Cooper so that Amy could sit."

"Are you excited Sheldon?," asked Mrs. Cooper.

Amy responded, "To the point he has read every book on prenatal care, fetus development, birthing methods, nutrition and exercise and more. My doctor enforces a seven to fourteen day ban if he disturbs his staff or patients with his enthusiasm and questions. We keep a daily record of everything that goes in and comes out of my body. In addition, we monitor the responses to vibroacoustic stimulation at pre-defined intervals.

Mrs. Cooper stared at her son and daughter as if they were aliens and was trying to process what that meant for her grandchild. She finally said, "Weellll, isn't that special."

Max was outwardly calm but he was rolling on the inside. He couldn't wait to share this conversation with Penny.

* * *

Penny's progress was steady over the next couple of days. She experienced the occasional severe headache. Penny was given crutches but couldn't use them due to her painful ribs. She tired easily because of her healing lung.

Max made arrangements for Penny to recuperate at his apartment. Mrs. Cooper put up a minimum fuss since he is a physician and his elevator works.

* * *

 **A few weeks later...  
**

Max and Penny made prior arrangements to spend Thanksgiving with his family and to attend the Nebraska versus Iowa game on Friday. Penny was still in a cast so her mobility was slightly limited but that wouldn't stop her from attending the game.

They arrived the Saturday before Thanksgiving. The Angel's were a loving, hard-working, down to earth, and close-knit family. Mr. & Mrs. Angel's two-story, 25-room wood and brick mansion was built in 1885 on a 640 acre farm which includes a 16-room guest house, wineries, vineyards, gardens, golf course, stocked ponds, airpark, ATV trails and many other amenities. Hunter and Solange lived on the property in recently built homes that were rustic and comfy.

Thanksgiving was perfect the food and the company reminded Penny so much of what she lost. The Angel's seem to sense it was a hard time for Penny and kept her busy.

* * *

The family left early Friday morning from their airpark and flew to Nebraska. Hunter said that the family usually reserves indoor and outdoor club seating along the 50-yard line.

Penny should feel intimidated watching the game with a bunch of damn Hawkeyes but she felt exhilarated she would represent the Bessey's of Nebraska with pride.

* * *

Iowa was leading at halftime by 7-points. Max and Penny stepped outside to drink cocoa and to talk with some Iowa fans. They heard a loud reverb from the jumbotron and looked up. It was a public service announcement.

 _Hello I'm Doctor Max Angel, I'm a born and bred, Hawkeye._ Raucous cheers were heard from the Iowa side. _However, a several months ago I met a Cornhusker born and bred._ Raucous cheers were heard from the Nebraska side. _I fell in love with a Cornhusker and want to spend the rest of my life with her. This is my passionate Cornhusker."_

A video montage played of Max and Penny sparring on the dance floor, restaurant, at the Halloween party and even in the hospital room. The spectators were laughing uproariously. At a signal from Max on the jumbotron, the Nebraska spectators held up signs that said "Cornhusker."

Both college bands were on the field and held up signs that said, "Will you marry this." Iowa spectators held up signs that said "Hawkeye?"

The camera started broadcasting live on the jumbotron. It panned to where Max was on bended knee in front of Penny.

"Penny I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me?"

Penny with tears of happiness streaming down her face looked at Max with all the love she could muster.

"Yes because I love you and you my Hawkeye deserve a consolation prize after we spank that booty."

The spectators and Max laughed. Max placed a beautiful 4-karat princess cut diamond ring on her finger. Spectators, band and ball players cheered the couple, as they hugged and kissed.

As Penny turned to go back inside she stopped surprised to see all of her family and friends to include Alice. There were congratulations, champagne, more hugs, kisses and a few tears.

Gift cards were given to the spectators and bands as a thank you for their participation. Both schools received a newly created five million dollar Angel-Bessey endowment. Nebraska ended up winning the game 21-17.

Penny stood outside the club seating and yelled, "Cornhuskers for the win and slapped her booty."

It was one of the best days of her life and she felt the presence of her heavenly family sharing her joy, she was at peace.

* * *

That night after much celebrating, Max and Penny decided to camp beneath the stars. They rode their ATV's to a beautiful spot with a breathtaking view of a lake. Max set up the motion detectors around the campsite for extra security. He carried a 2-way radio and emergency kit.

Penny sat between Max's legs by the fire enjoying the stars, quiet and the company.

"Max, I don't want a long engagement. In fact I would like a wedding here on this spot with your dad performing the ceremony."

Max thought it was a great idea.

"My dad could pull some strings and we could get the license tomorrow. We could get married tomorrow evening since everyone is here."

Penny turned in Max's arms glowing with happiness and excitement, "Let's do it."

"I love my earthly family but let's not tell them about the wedding until noon tomorrow. If we tell them tonight, they will be awake all night plotting and planning."

Max agreed and immediately called his dad eager to get the ball rolling.

Penny place her hand on his arm to interrupt before he could call his dad. "Sweetie, do I need to sign a pre-nuptial agreement? I don't want your money just you."

"Yes, our lawyers and officer agreements with our companies require it. My father has the paperwork."

"No worries, I will have Sheldon look over the agreements tomorrow prior to signing."

"Penny, I bought you out here to make love to you on our engagement night but I want to wait until after we are married."

"I want to wait also. I am not on the pill or using any contraceptives. If you agree I would prefer to use no contraceptives. It would be a blessing for me to have your baby."

Max heart stopped and flipped over. "I to would consider a baby a blessing."

Max and Penny thought of her family's tragedy and her assault. Mortality is not guaranteed.

They cuddled and slept peacefully under the stars.

* * *

Penny and Max were up early to head into town to obtain the marriage license. Max received a text from his dad that he was an online approved ordained minister. They asked Mr. Angel to tell the gang the news and that the wedding will take place around sunset.

Penny contacted Sheldon and asked him to get with Mr. Angel to look over the pre-nuptial agreement.

Max called Hunter to ask him to be one of his best men the other was Sheldon. Penny corned Amy and Phallon to ask if they would be her matron and maid of honor. Both were honored to accept.

* * *

Sheldon and Penny were in Mr. Angel's home office sitting on his couch. "Penny I want you to know that Max is a great guy. I am happy that he makes you smile and puts the sparkle in your eyes reminiscent of when we met eight years ago. I know without a doubt you love him."

"Sheldon, I have been blessed having you as my friend. We have always had a special bond and looked out for one another. It was never hard for me to consider you my family because you were family from the beginning. Next to Max you are the most important person in my life. I will always love and be there for you. No one but you could fill the role of my dad today. Would you give away the bride?"

Sheldon wipes away his tears. "Penny, of course I will give you away, Haa Haannhh. Penny, I love you too."

* * *

Meemaw, Mrs. Cooper, Mrs. Angel, Amy, Alice and Missy gave Penny the talk. Meemaw with a serious determined expression asked, "Penny do you know what to expect on your wedding night." Penny was so shocked by the question she couldn't process. The three Cooper women and Mrs. Angel looked at her face and laughed hysterically. Meemaw was the worst she just couldn't stop laughing.

Missy had mercy on Amy, Alice and Penny. "We all know your history. You've been more than honest with regard to your past exploits. Meemaw was funning."

Penny appreciated the joke and joined the laughter. Alice caught on however Amy was still clueless.

Meemaw, Mrs. Cooper, and Mrs. Angel imparted their marriage advice to Penny and told Amy, Alice and Missy to pay attention.

1\. Don't lose who you are. Max fell in love with the complete Penny that is sitting here.

2\. The women that are present at your wedding today will be there for you for the rest of your life.

3\. Always take a moment for husband and wife time. Away from responsibilities just the two of you.

4\. Communicate and be honest.

5\. Carry one another. Some days you will need to carry him when his load is too much. Just as he will carry you.

6\. Things will go wrong and you will argue, maintain perspective. Keep your eyes focused on what's important your love and marriage.

7\. Your marriage is between the two of you. Don't let anyone come between you physically or by malicious words or deeds.

8\. Help your husband pursue his dreams.

9\. Keep God in your marriage and pray with your husband daily.

Penny hugged the mothers and thanked them for their words of wisdom and love.

* * *

Max was corralled, on the patio by his dad, brother and Sheldon. "We have some marriage advice to impart to you son. Let's sit down at the table. My dad passed down advice accumulated throughout the generations of Angel men. Hunter has heard but you and Sheldon need to listen closely."

1\. Don't lose who you are.

2\. Don't confine Penny's role as wife. Allow her to grow and explore.

3\. Don't ever beat your wife. From what I have heard about Penny you may not survive.

4\. Communicate and be honest.

5\. Carry one another. Some days you will need to carry her when her load is too much. Just as she will carry you.

6\. Things will go wrong and you will argue, maintain perspective. Keep your eyes focused on what's important your love and marriage.

7\. Your marriage is between the two of you. Don't let anyone come between you physically or by malicious words or deeds.

8\. Help your wife pursue her dreams.

9\. Keep God in your marriage and pray with your wife daily.

Max hugged his dad and thanked him for the words of wisdom and love. Sheldon also thanked Mr. Angel for the words of wisdom.

* * *

As sunset approached, and soft music played Mr. Angel and Max walked up to a natural ledge overlooking the lake. The best men Hunter and Sheldon escorted Phallon and Missy the matron and maid of honor. Sheldon then escorted Penny to the ledge carefully her leg was still in a cast. She wore a lovely white gown. The guys rigged up heaters to blow warm air on the participants who had California thin skin.

Mr. Angel recited the traditional wedding vows, the bride and the groom kissed, and Dr. and Mrs. Max and Penny Angel were presented.

The sun had set and the photocell solar lights lit up the area as everyone toasted the couple. Max and Penny decided to camp and honeymoon beneath the stars.

Mr. Angel and Hunter hustled everyone back into the sightseeing car heading to the main house to continue the celebration.

"You are beautiful in looks but most importantly in your soul."

"You are handsome and my soulmate."

They kissed and drank more champagne. Penny excuses herself to take off her dress. Max checks the campfire and strips down to his silk boxers. Penny exits the tent wearing a beautiful royal blue negligee. He approaches and reverently touches her skin, grasps her hands and escorts her to paradise.

As they lay between the blanket catching their breath, Penny thinks, _Oh shit, I may not live to see my birthday at the end of the month. Max has endurance and a most impressive package that he knows how to use.  
_

Penny was so satisfied she immediately went to sleep. She woke up after an hour and they made love again. It was so good and relaxing she went to sleep again. They made love four times that night and she had six orgasms.

She was so mellow getting back to the ranch folks were asking if she was drugged. Max just grinned and said, "She is well loved by her husband."


	14. Chapter 14: Fatherhood

**Chapter 14: Fatherhood**

* * *

The gang took the Angel family plane back to California. Sheldon said as a wedding present he would organize the moving of Penny's items to Max's apartment. Stuart mentioned he was interested in Penny's apartment so Penny made arrangements for him to keep most of the furnishings.

* * *

Several weeks after returning from Iowa, Penny was over at Phallon and Taylor's apartment along with Missy, Amy, Bernie, Stephanie, Yvette and Alex. Everyone was comfy lounging on sofas and chairs in the family room. The ladies were asking Penny how was married life?

"Fine if I could stay awake after sex. You both know I am no slouch when it comes to sex. I'm a big old five for Pete's sake, however I'm so relaxed after Max's lovemaking I just pass out."

"Wow," said Bernie and Amy.

"I'm not complaining at all, I just want to snuggle afterwards and tell him I love him. However, I all but faint when we are finished. His chest just sticks out. He says every man wants to put the loving on his woman so good that she passes out from release, and chuckles."

Phallon grimaces inside hearing about her brother in a sexual context is yucky.

* * *

Stephanie told everyone that she and Leonard were in a great place. "Leonard is working through his mother issues. She will be visiting during the Christmas holiday with her tennis pro boyfriend. It will be interesting to see if she has mellowed any."

* * *

"Raj and I are no longer dating but we are still friends," said Yvette. "I hope that won't be a problem. I really enjoy hanging out with you." Everyone reassured her that they love her as an individual not as an accessory to Raj. "Raj told me it was okay to tell you that he is one hundred percent positive he's gay. He is telling the guys tonight."

Missy told Yvette, "Well now, we appear to be the only single ladies in this group now that Raj and Stuart are together."

Bernadette jumps up as quickly as her pregnancy would allow and yells, "YES! Oh Happy Day!"

No one was surprised and couldn't wait to tell Raj and Stuart that they applaud and love them.

* * *

"Zack and I are going strong. He is really a sweet guy. He is not the smartest person in the world but he makes up for it in so many ways. He is really special."

Yvette hugged her and said to her friends, "Alex has been struck by Cupid."

Alex beams and nods yes. The ladies are exuberant with their congratulations and teasing.

Amy asks, "Alex, Max and Zack are the same height. Does he put you to sleep? Is everything proportional? How's his endurance? I would love to compare notes to research the difference between intellect and sex. Historical myths are that smart guys aren't that good but men with less intelligence are animals, in a good way if you know what I mean."

Everyone reached for drinks to avoid making a comment. Alex politely declined participating in her study.

Missy mumbled to Penny, "We are going to have to be diligent in watching out for our niece or nephew. You can't convince me that Amy has never been tested." Penny nodded in agreement.

* * *

Phallon and Taylor shared with the ladies that they are thinking about becoming parents. They are mulling over adoption or a sperm donor. Penny is excited she would love another niece or nephew. Phallon and Taylor would be wonderful moms.

* * *

Talk turned to Amy and Bernadette's pregnancies.

"Howard is getting on my nerves with his obsession regarding the baby's height. He's calculated the projected height of our baby if it's a boy or a girl and of course it is below 5 feet 4 inches for both. He is pestering me to engage in activities to increase our child's height. The activities are,

Spanking,

Allowing back door action to touch and stimulate the baby from all accessible areas,

Having resistance sex and pretend to be assaulted,

Masturbating,

and my personal favorite having a threesome with a guy and a girl partner."

Amy excitedly asks, "Do you think the threesome would really work?"

Taylor voiced what everyone else was thinking. "Your husband is a creepy pervert."

"I know but I love him. Besides only two of his suggestions are questionable."

Everyone except Amy was thinking, _what kind of freak is Bernadette and what two acts gives her reservations?_

* * *

"Sheldon is great. Everyday he records the baby's progress in his journal. It is awesome because he is e-journaling so images are included. Just think when my child look at today's entry he will see images of the size of my belly, color of urine and amount voided, and stool color, shape and weight."

Everyone altogether said Alex, "Ewwwwwwww gross!"

Amy continued, "Sheldon was thrown out of the examining room during our last visit. The doctor refused to record him inserting his fingers and borrowing her otoscope to light up my vagina so he could see."

Bernadette nods, "What's the deal with your doctor? Howard looks with the otoscope all the time."

Phallon said, "I have been traumatized by this conversation."

Taylor states, "Babe, we have some entertaining new friends."

Alex, Yvette, and Stephanie are dazed and speechless.

Penny is cracking up, "Creepazoid and Whack-a-doodle are in rare form."

Missy just shakes her head and mumbles, "Momma lied about having that boy tested."

* * *

Penny's tired pattern continued for a couple of months. Concerned she schedules and appointment with her doctor.

After completing a battery of tests the doctor consults with Penny. "Everything is fine Penny, you are perfectly healthy and fit. I'm going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins. Come in next week and we will run an ultrasound to check out the babies."

Penny stares at her and faints.

She wakes up and looks at the doctor.

"Did you say I was pregnant with babies?"

"Yes, I heard three heartbeats."

Penny repeats three and is woozy again.

Doctor Gilliam confirmed, "Yes, have your husband come in for your next appointment and we will schedule an ultrasound."

Penny sits in the lobby of the doctor's office for an hour before she feels confident that she could drive.

* * *

Penny is on the couch in a daze when Max arrives home. He gives his wife a huge kiss. He was so happy. He loved being married to Penny.

"Honey sit down I have something I need to discuss with you."

"You sound serious what's up?"

"I went to the doctor to find out why I'm so tired. She said I have some growth in my body."

Max blanches. Penny is having trouble articulating her mind is in chaos.

"I'm sorry not growth per se, but a baby."

Max exclaims excitedly, "You're pregnant oh baby that's awesome. I always wanted to be a dad."

"I am telling this wrong not baby but babies."

Max's smiled widened.

"We are having twins, cool."

Penny corrects him one last time not twins but triplets.

Max collapses stunned, "Triplets, Wow! That is a game changer we need to look for a new home and purchase a van or SUV."

Max was thinking he needed Sheldon's help to create a list of items needed for the babies.

Max, hugs his wife, "Sweetheart, I am ecstatic about the babies but you seem in a daze."

"Yes. She leans into Max's chest, I love you and I love our babies it's just overwhelming to think three of them are inside me. I have an appointment next Tuesday for an ultrasound."

Max sat Penny on his lap.

"I'll be there for the appointment. Everything that is important to me is in my arms. I am a blessed man."

"I'm a blessed woman."

Max lowered his head slowly and Penny lifted her face and closed her eyes. Their kiss escalated into lovemaking that was as reverent as nature.

* * *

While Penny is napping Max excitedly decides to call his dad.

"Dad, are you sitting down?"

"Yes, what's wrong? Is Penny okay?"

Max told him she is great and that they are pregnant with triplets. His dad starts whooping and running throughout the house yelling for Sky. Max grinning like a fool could just imagine the looks on his parent's faces. He heard his dad in the background saying, "Honey they are pregnant, Max and Penny and they are having triplets." Sky is speechless but is soon beaming. Sky grabs the phone.

"Congratulations son, call Phallon immediately and event like this could trigger a major depression."

Max hung up with his mom and dad promising to visit for New Year's and to give hugs and kisses to Penny.

"Phallon Penny's pregnant."

She laughs, "Damn brother you don't waste anytime."

"Phallon we are having triplets."

Phallon screams and drops the phone. Taylor comes running and picks up the phone.

"Who is this?"

"It's Max."

"What did you tell Phallon she looks catatonic?"

"Can you tell Phallon to can the theatrics that mom said for her to get over here. Penny is pregnant with triplets and she thinks it may cause a setback."

"Wow, congratulations. I got you covered bro we will be there in 30 minutes."

Max decides to call Meemaw and repeats the news about the babies and what his mom said.

Meemaw gushed, "Oh bless her heart. I'll be on standby Max and congratulations."

Penny is still sleeping. Max can't stop smiling, he is thinking 1+1 = 2 an = 1 in the Angel's household 1 + 1 = 5, explain that you crazy mathematicians.

* * *

Amy and Bernadette had their babies Marie Francis Cooper and Diane Ariella Wolowitz within a week of each other. Their mothers, fathers, aunts, and uncles were in love with the precious tykes. Uncle Max felt honored to be their pediatrician.

Amy would never forget the day of Marie's birth. They were at home and she was complaining to Sheldon that her back hurt. He examined her stomach keeping in mind the doctor said the baby could arrive at anytime. He calculated the probability of when her water would break. Sheldon was able to capture, measure and record every drop. The pain hit Amy immediately after her water broke and Stuart drove them to the hospital. Nine hours later Marie was born.

Sheldon remembered arriving at the hospital. Security guards restraining him when he demanded Amy be seen before a snot nosed kid with a broken arm. Later when Amy was in her room she turned into a beast. Sheldon was terrified when Amy turned into a screaming, panting, cursing grizzly bear. When she finally dilated he was beside his screaming wife trying to be calming. Outside their room mother's covered their kids ears, pastors were on their knees praying and sprinkling holy water. When they placed her legs in the stirrups and he looked at her vagina his body shut down and he passed out. He woke up in a hospital bed with Leonard sitting in the bedside chair. He sat up slowly. "What happened? Where's Amy?"

Leonard told him to keep his voice down. "Amy is fine and sleeping in the next bed. Your daughter is healthy and in the nursery."

Sheldon got out the bed with Leonard's help. His friends arrived and left a couple of hours ago. Sheldon looked at his beautiful wife for a few moments sleeping peacefully. He was anxious to see his daughter. Leonard followed him to the nursery so that he could capture Sheldon looking at his child for the first time. When Sheldon saw his daughter he cried silent tears of joy. His love was all encompassing. Amy would forever be grateful to Leonard for capturing that moment of pure love.

Marie was daddy's little girl. Sheldon was transformed when he held his beautiful daughter. Her coloring and features were the same as his in infant girl form. He purchased a car. Shared the majority of his daughter's care allowing Amy to recover from her pregnancy.

Amy found him sitting in his spot one night crying. She asked, "what's wrong?"

With his heart in his eyes said, "I love you and Marie so much. I am overcome with happiness." Amy hugged her husband and told him how much she loved him.

* * *

When Bernie went into labor Howard was everywhere with the camera along with his perv commentary. "Doc I didn't know the vajayjay could get that big. Make sure it shrinks back down maybe a couple of millimeters tighter. Bernie I can't wait for you to see this."

Bernie screamed during a contraction. "Howard you are never coming near me again."

The doctor told Bernie to push. She was so tired she told the doctor she couldn't. Howard said, "Come on Bernie I am going to upload the birth to my youtube channel." She screamed at Howard and pushed simultaneously. Diane entered the world a youtube star.

Bernadette was correct in her prediction of Howard as a father. He loved the baby and considered her a toy. He slept through late night feedings. Neglected to help with the trash, cleaning the house and so much more. Raj saw how stressed and tired Bernadette was so he called her dad and had a long talk with him. The next day Raj came over and took care of Diane and cleaned while Bernie caught up on her sleep.

"Mr. Rostenkowski asked Howard to follow him to the garage. Bernie's dad proceeded to scold Howard for not being a man and taking care of his family. He told him to get off his ass and stop assuming that everything will be taken care of by others. Take initiative and look after your family. Your dad left when you were young. You are a grown ass man still using that excuse. Your mother is one of a kind. Which means there is no one that will take care of you like she does so stop expecting it from everyone."

Howard was a blubbering mess when Bernie's father finished. Raj and Mr. Rostenkowski left so that Howard could man up. Bernie awakened to a clean house and a meal prepared by her husband. He was content to watch their daughter who was a mini Bernie. From that day on Howard stepped up and become an awesome husband and father.

* * *

Penny's pregnancy progressed with no problems. She was in the latter part of her seventh month when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She was sitting in the family room of their newly built home. Missy was upstairs having moved to California and living with Max and Penny temporarily. A severe pain struck Penny in her back and her water broke. Penny screamed for Missy.

Missy ran downstairs quickly assessed the situation exclaiming, "Oh shit." She helps Penny change into dry clothing. She then grabs the car keys and takes off for the hospital. After they arrive Missy phones Max, "We are at the hospital it's time." She group text everyone else, _It's time._

Penny screamed for and epidural in her 12th hour of labor having dilated only 5-centimeters. On July 4th, Wyatt Logan, Payton Elijah and Jayden Connor arrived healthy and hungry. Mom was radiant, overjoyed, and exhausted. Dad was blessed, humbled and proud.

The boys were placed in Penny's room after their circumcisions. She and Max checked over their sons to make sure they were fine. Satisfied they reclined on Penny's bed. Penny smiled and kissed Max.

"Thank you for my sons."

"No, thank you."

The family of Angels fell asleep content.


	15. Chapter 15: Angels

**Chapter 15: Angels**

* * *

Family and friends were beaming at the identical Angel boys. Penny was adamant that she wanted to breastfeed her sons and Max hired a part-time nanny/domestic helper to assist Penny with household chores and the boys every now and then.

Two weeks after their birth, Max and his dad shared a quiet moment with the babies while Penny was napping. Max was holding a sleeping Payton and his dad was holding a sleeping Wyatt and Jayden. The boys were the image of the Angel men. It has yet to be seen but they may have Penny's green eyes. The Angels were extremely handsome boys.

"Son you have a beautiful wife and family. Our ancestor's, like your father, are grinning from ear to ear with pride at these boys. I am proud of the man you have become and know you will do your best as a father, I love you son."

"I never made it a secret, I always wanted to be a father. You were and always will be my hero and the template I will use to raise my sons. I love you, dad."

* * *

Penny, Meemaw, Mrs. Cooper and Mrs. Angel were talking as she was breastfeeding the boys who were an impatient lot. It was like they could smell supper. Even though Penny was a little apprehensive. The boys were gaining weight and soiling their diapers so she new she was doing it right. The mothers were trying to identify any differences among the boys including personality. They were identical and it frustrated them that they could not tell them apart. Penny could tell them apart by looking at them and/or by their cry.

* * *

The gang offered to babysit at Max and Penny's home one night a week for a year so that Max and Penny could recharge. The boys' nursery was located on the upper level across the hall from the master suite. The nursery was nine hundred square feet containing three cribs, rockers, and dressers. The walls were painted using whimsical shapes and primary colors.

First to babysit were Phallon and Taylor. The aunts dove in and had the time of their life. The boys were good-natured and playful. When Max and Penny returned from their date they found the aunts snoring on the daybed in the nursery. The boys were in their respective bassinet. They decided to leave the aunts for the night and covered them with a blanket.

* * *

Amy and Sheldon, who are the boys Godparents, babysat next. Sheldon was faced with a conundrum. He stared at the boys for over forty-five minutes trying to identify them. He left Amy to babysit the four babies and stomped off to Max's office. He created an app to identify the boys by scanning their fingerprints using an iPhone and/or Apple Watch.

He held his Apple Watch over each baby's finger and instantly information on each baby made them identifiable. Satisfied he put together a wooden kids train set on the floor.

Max and Penny came home to the most adorable Kodak moment. Amy and Marie were snuggled on the daybed, mouths open, asleep. Sheldon was sitting on the floor and the boys were in their "Sit-Me-Up" floor seats. Sheldon put baby engineer caps on their heads and was teaching them about trains. Penny pulled out her phone to capture the moment.

Max was surprised at how attentive the three babies were. The boys appeared to understand Sheldon's lecture.

* * *

Raj and Yvette bought a puppy to entertain the boys. They laughed hysterically when the puppy licked their leg or they felt his fur. It was a joy to watch. The boys were on their best behavior. Raj swore that they had serious "macking" skills. Yvette fell in love with the tykes.

* * *

Alex and Zack babysat next. Alex was shocked Zack was a baby whisperer. The boys loved him and Zack was a pro with the boys. He taught Alex how to change diapers and stand out the way so she wouldn't get hit by a pee stream. He schooled her on how to burp them. the proper hold if they are colicky and the best way to fed them. Zack was going to be an awesome dad. They went to Vegas and got married last weekend. They wanted to tell their friends at the same time which will be next weekend at Penny's dinner party.

* * *

Penny was a little leery having Howard babysit. She did not want to see her boys jaded by his perverted nature.

Surprisingly Bernadette and Howard were model babysitters. Max and Penny checked all over the house for signs of Howard's perv or clown personality. As they were removing the boy's clothes in preparation of their baths, Penny noticed Wyatt had a Cornhusker onesie and smiled, Payton had a Hawkeye onesie, and Jayden had a Buckeye onesie.

Max and Penny lost their minds. Howard received voicemails from both threatening his manhood and his life. Howard so enjoyed a good prank.

* * *

Leonard and Stephanie babysitting experience was eye opening. There is no way to sugar coat it the boys hated Leonard. He had the triple initiation, Jayden threw up on him, Payton urinated on him, and Wyatt crapped on him.

No matter which one he held they would scream the house down until he passed them off to Stephanie. Leonard was in tears and inconsolable by the time Max and Penny arrived home.

Max assessed the situation and told Leonard to go take a shower. While Leonard was in the shower Max washed his clothes. Stephanie and Penny were fascinated and wondered what Max was doing. While his clothes dried Max gave Leonard a robe to wear. He placed the boys in Leonard's lap. They smiled pulled on his glasses and were a delight.

Leonard raised his eyebrow in question. "It was your cologne and hair products." The fragrance overwhelmed the boys' sensitive noses. Stephanie slapped herself upside the head. "I should have thought of that." Leonard was so happy he stayed longer to play and bond with his nephews.

Penny and Stephanie went into the media room to catch up on some reality TV. Stephanie told Penny that Leonard asked her to marry him and she accepted. Penny squealed happy for her friends. "Give me the details."

"He proposed in Phallon's conservatory after yesterday's therapy session. It was just after sunset, candles were placed throughout providing a soft glow. Mellow jazz was playing and a table with two plates with cloche covers sat in the center of the room. He held out my chair for me to sit. When he sat he lifted up his cover and said it was the wrong one. My food is gluten free and his is dairy free. We switched plates. Then he told me he loved me and wanted to do something special to show me how much he cares."

"He said let's eat. I lifted my plate cover and in the center of the plate was a gorgeous princess cut 2-karat engagement ring. He asked on bended knee, and I said yes."

"Why aren't you wearing your engagement ring?"

"It is getting sized." Hugging Stephanie she whispered, "I am so happy for you and Leonard."

Leonard and Stephanie left with promises of a celebration dinner this weekend.

* * *

The boys were great babies however when they hit the terrible two's they were human energizer bunnies, their Halloween costumes. Max and Penny are hands on parents but they required additional help with their active boys. Max hired the nanny/domestic helper full-time.

Penny noticed that the boys had a language of their own and seemed extremely smart and sneaky. They all articulated very well for two-year old and spoke using full sentences. The boys could read and preferred advanced books rather than age appropriate reading.

Penny is the first to suspect that her boys are little geniuses. While discussing the boys with Max she mumbles,

"What kind of whack Karma is at work?"

Payton is the engineer. He loves to take stuff apart and create. He would enlist the other boys for help. They destroyed / took apart, their cribs under Payton's leadership. Penny and the nanny marveled at their ingenuity while watching the camera monitor in their room. Payton created a bathroom caddy on wheels using certain toys for parts. At bath time the boys would load up their various toys and wheel it into the bathroom.

Jayden is the techie. He loves to play with computers and electronics. He carries an iPad mini, a present from uncle Raj, around with him at all times. Everyone was stumped by how his device could turn on lights, TV, laptops, remote control cars and more. It was suspected that Howard programmed his device. Howard pretended to be stupefied as a prank.

Wyatt is the thinker / spokesman. Wyatt will solve all kinds of puzzles. His uncles provide him with all sorts of 3-D puzzles.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy were the next to notice the boy's intellect and interactions. Marie was a very smart little girl but the boys were at a different level.

Their parents had to establish parameters for their aunts and uncles.

1\. Amy could not hook them up to electrodes or test their brains.

2\. Oral or written tests, requires prior approval by parents.

3\. Sheldon could journal the boys' progress.

4\. Only pre-approved drugs could be administered to the boys. _(Make sure Bernadette understands)_

5\. Pets require prior approval from parents. _(Make sure Raj and Yvette understands)_

6\. Games and gizmo's require prior approval from parents. _(Make sure Howard understands)_

7\. Thanks to Howard Jayden has a preference for Ohio State spirit wear and MUST HAVE PRIOR APPROVAL FROM PARENTS BEFORE PURCHASE.

* * *

It is very important to Max and Penny that their boys' personalities develop fully as individuals. They were dressed differently and encouraged to pick out there own clothes. They established a Mommy-Daddy time in which Penny and Max would each spend one on one time with a triplet. They would go on outings or spend time together without their brothers. Their aunts and uncles would do the same ever so often.

The individual activity that the boys and Penny were not fond of was vaccinations. Max had to prep and establish procedures for his staff prior and during the boys visit. They were his last appointment of the day.

Penny would be escorted to his office and given noise cancelling headphones, chamomile tea and access to his exercise bike to prevent an anxiety attack.

The boys would be put into separate rooms, never together. His assistant would administer shots only when he was present.

Wyatt would hold still and stare at everyone in the room with pure menace in his eyes, a duplicate of his mother's stare before she goes Junior Rodeo. It has frightened his assistants many times.

Payton would run, but would hold still when caught.

Jayden would talk smack and it was usually hilarious to hear while holding still.

Max took his time soothing his sons with words of encouragement and a hug.

Penny is notified that the exams are over and would observe with a melting heart Max consoling his sons after their trauma. She is the envy of many staff members who see how devoted Max is as a father and husband.

The family would leave the office to go to a restaurant of the boys choosing. While exiting Wyatt would subject all but his parents to his Junior Rodeo stare, Payton would run to the door, and Jayden would talk smack leaving everyone laughing hysterically.

* * *

Max and Penny were strict parents establishing routines for the boys with a little chaos thrown in every now and then to provide balance. They both wanted the boys to have a normal upbringing with every opportunity to just enjoy their childhood filled with love, nurturing, discovery and protection.

The boys are very sociable and would talk freely individually. However, when the boys encounter trouble or are confused Payton and Jayden would remain quiet and let Wyatt do their talking. One such instance, that is a favorite around the Angel's household;

While in Texas visiting, Meemaw and Grandma Mary decided to take the boys and Marie on a stroll around the neighborhood on a gorgeous fall afternoon. It was the weekend and many of their neighbors were outside working on their yards. The boys observed a neighbor, burning bushes in the ditch in front of their house.

The boys stopped and stared transfixed at the fire. The Grandmothers stared at the boys thinking, _The boys are either traumatized by the fire or future pyromaniacs._

When the Grandmothers tried to get them to continue with the walk they did not move. Meemaw and Mary looked at each other totally confused and worried. After what seemed to be thirty minutes but was actually five minutes, Wyatt walked up to the neighbor and asked.

"What did he say?"

The grandmother's were frowning totally confused. The neighbor looked at the Grandmother's responded.

"What did who say?"

"God! Right Grammy? We listened but didn't hear anything."

Wyatt noticed the confused look on the adults' faces he elaborated.

"That is a burning bush?"

The adults looked at each other and the boys and laughed until their sides hurt. The grandmothers were still laughing along with everyone who heard the story.

Later that night, Wyatt approached his Uncle Shell with a serious expression on his face.

"Uncle Shell, no one answered our question. What did God say?"

* * *

After visiting the grandmothers in Texas the Angels next stop was to visit the grandparents in Iowa.

Max sat on his parent's porch thanking God for his many blessings. A wife who loved him and was happy considering the tragedy she endured. The blessing of enjoying a beautiful fall afternoon watching Penny and his sons raking leaves into a huge pile with so much joy. Once the pile reached Penny's approval rakes where placed out of the way and they gleefully jumped in the piles of leaves.

The screams and laughter was so loud everyone came out to see what was happening. Phallon ran to set up her tripod and camera to capture the scene. Soon after Max joined his family, then grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. A family portrait of that day graced every home.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue - Karma

**Chapter 14: Epilogue - Karma**

* * *

Alice the waitress/college student was adopted into the family as Penny's little sister. She graduated within a year of returning to college and started working for Penny. She married Sheldon and Amy's server Carl from Blind Expression. He is a director for a successful network show.

* * *

Missy and Zack's older brother Herb recuperated from the madness of the boys Third birthday by going to Vegas for a weekend. They returned married and nine-months later had a son they named after Herb nicknamed "Two."

* * *

The Angel boys tolerated their uncle Stuart. They thought he was an alien to the secret amusement of the adults. Unbeknownst to Stuart he initiated this belief when the boys were visiting the comic book store. He gathered the boys and whispered for their ears only.

"Hi guys, Uncle Stuart is giving you $2 to split and spend on anything in the store."

The boys politely said, "Thank you."

The boys stood in the center of the store frowning.

"We can by nothing for $0.67 each in this store," said Payton.

"He is either cheap or an alien who does not understand our ways," said Jayden.

Wyatt replied, "I heard uncle Raj tell mom he gives him great whoopee all the time so he must be an alien. Let's not get to close to him but study him to make sure he doesn't harm our family."

* * *

Phallon and Taylor married but held off on starting their family until Taylor's job travel was reduced to ten percent out of the year.

Phallon eventually had a little girl, Mariah Sky through artificial insemination using a sperm donor whose initials are RRK. Mariah was a beautiful baby with an olive complexion and exotic features. She was named after Taylor and Phallon mothers' first names.

With Mariah now three years old, Taylor is pregnant through artificial insemination using the same donor. The baby was another girl and would be named Maxeen Raja.

* * *

Rajesh married Stuart during their one-year dating anniversary in Hawaii. They didn't have any kids yet but they had plenty of pets. Uncle Raj's was a favorite place to visit among the cousins to cuddle and play with their pets.

Yvette moved to Texas and is dating Sheldon's brother George.

* * *

Howard and Bernadette had a girl Simone and a boy Mark after Diane. Mrs. Wolowitz was ecstatic with the baby boom of her grandkids and their cousins. She kept all sorts of cool snacks in her house. She was designated the go to babysitter of the group after she passed Uncle Shell's inspection and childcare exam.

* * *

Leonard married Stephanie who is pregnant with their first child. Leonard is so happy he is glowing. He has worked through his mother issues and has achieved tenure,

* * *

When the triplets were four years old Penny and Max had another son, Max Sheldon Angel. Baby Max was nicknamed Mac and was the image of all the Angel men. Penny pouted good-naturedly.

"For all my hard work carrying and delivering my boys, green eyes are all I have to show for my efforts."

At a family gathering at the Wolowitzes, Uncle Howard up to his usual antics with Uncle Raj's help dressed the boys in spiritwear shirts for Nebraska Cornhuskers, Iowa Hawkeyes, Ohio State Buckeyes, and Michigan Wolverines. Spying the boys before Max and Penny the others took off to find a safety zone.

To say Max and Penny lost it was an understatement. They complimented their sons on how handsome they looked in their shirts. Max whispered to Zack to hold Raj while he grabbed Howard. Penny went to the bathroom and grabbed Howard's clippers. Amy, Bernie, Taylor and Phallon grabbed the boys and took them outside to play.

Max held the protesting Howard and Zack held the compliant Rajesh while Penny shaved their heads. Zack and Max carried Howard and Rajesh fireman style to the backyard and threw them in the pool, to everyone's laughter. Howard climbed out the pool looking like Pee Wee Herman's creepy son. Raj climbed out looking surprisingly handsome with a shaved head.

* * *

While on a family camping trip in Iowa Penny decided she wanted to return to Nebraska to visit her home. They made arrangements for the boys to stay with their grandparents and flew out the next day.

Before arriving they toured her families' houses that were given to the homeless after the storm and Bessey Park. As they drove up to the property that was Penny's home she was in tears.

"Sweetie, I want to go to my spot and be alone for awhile. Can you come for me in a couple of hours?"

Max nods yes.

As Penny sat on a rock next to the lake staring at the picturesque view of the landscape she spoke aloud to her father.

"Dad I miss you, Mom, Bart and Carrol more than you know. As you guys know I have a big wonderful earthly family. I can't remember a time in which I was so at peace and so proud to be your daughter."

"I have not been back here since the tragedy. I have been trying to determine what to do with our property. I decided to turn it into a medical cannabis farm." Penny laughs _._ "Bazinga as Sheldon would say."

"Actually, I would like to build a center for families to receive counseling and help before transitioning back into everyday life after losing loved ones. We would receive candidates from Hospice and the center would generate its revenue by leasing eighty percent of the acreage to local farmers."

"I love you my heavenly family and I carry you in my heart always. The Bessey Family Life Center would hopefully bring peace and joy to families devastated by loss."

Max approached his wife giving her a kiss and embracing her in a hug.

"I love you, sweetheart. Did you explain your plans for the property to your family?"

"Yes, and I know they approve."

"Ready to return to the house?"

Penny turns around in his arms at peace and with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sweetie, I'm horny do you want to have your way with me, here and now?"

Several hours later as they lay next to the rock, Max is catching his breath.

Grinning he asks, "What happened to the wife who fell asleep after making love?"

Laughing, "That was a triplet anomaly. Saddle up! This filly wants to ride."

Max and Penny healed, laughed, and loved throughout the night.

* * *

A few weeks after their return from Nebraska, Max and Penny needed a babysitter so they could attend a corporate function with their dad. Sheldon and Amy volunteered excited to get a chance to record and monitor the boys' unique progress.

The Coopers recently moved into a six-bedroom home near Cal-Tech to accommodate their growing family.

Amy, six-month's pregnant with a boy, was in the kitchen with Jayden and her two-year old daughter Penny Blossom. Everyone called her Blossom to avoid confusion with her aunt Penny. Jayden wanted to grow up to be just like his dad. Looking at the baby Jayden asked.

"Aunt Amy would you give me anatomy lessons?"

"Sure Jayden let's start. We can use Blossom as our subject."

Marie was always excited when her cousins came over because Blossom was too young to play. She and Payton were on the playroom floor developing plans for a kid's getaway treehouse in the backyard.

Sheldon was at his whiteboard in his office trying to solve a critical equation that would prove string theory. Wyatt hero-worshipped his Uncle Shell and would often hang out with him in his office.

Sheldon stepped away from his whiteboard to use the restroom. When he came back he found all three boys standing at his whiteboard. He hoped they didn't touch his work. Sheldon noticed his equation had been changed and was astonished. The change solved his problem. He turned dazed to look at three innocent faces.

"Which one of you solved my equation?"

With three identical smiles they pointed to each other. Sheldon was flabbergasted, he told Amy what happened.

"Yeah right." Amy didn't believe him, in fact nobody believed him.

* * *

As Penny and Max arrived to pick up the boys, Sheldon pulled Penny to the side,

"Penny you have noticed that the boys are extremely smart and could be geniuses?"

She gave him a secretive smile and went to retrieve her sons.

"Wyatt, Payton, Jayden, give your aunt and uncle hugs and kisses and thank them for watching you."

Payton smiled and whispered in Sheldon's ear, "We are geniuses mom and dad had us tested."

Payton ran out the door to catch up with his family.

Sheldon smiled but was not shocked because he secretly tested the boys. It was a relief that their parents knew and would raise them accordingly.

* * *

Many months later as Sheldon accepted his Nobel Prize he especially thanked his six-year old nephews for providing the inspiration for solving string theory.

Penny was smiling proudly at her "Whack-a-Doodle" brother. She was eight months pregnant with another boy, compliments of "this filly is ready to ride" night in Nebraska _._ Max was holding Mac in his lap the basketball team joke was so old. The boys were seated between their parents writing with crayons and passing papers between each other.

At the end of the ceremony the gang went to congratulate Sheldon.

Wyatt tugged at Sheldon's jacket to get his attention.

Bemused Sheldon knelt in front of the boys and Wyatt passed him a paper. Sheldon read.

"What's AfterMath Uncle Shell? We are bored."

* * *

I thank you for reading my first fanfiction and hoped you enjoyed it. I apologize for the grammar.

I am not a Shenny, Shamy or Lenny shipper. I enjoy all the TBBT characters and a good read no matter the pairing.


End file.
